Lonesome Souls
by littlesolo
Summary: A fledgling Lucy encounters Rebekah Mikaelson. The Originals X-over
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since Lucy had been turned. Her feedings were a getting to be a little more controlled but she was working on it. She had just finished feeding on a vagrant when she heard a voice behind her.  
"Sloppy. You'll draw attention to yourself if you keep this up. Has your sire taught you nothing?"  
Lucy slowly turned to find a girl a few years younger than her standing with her hand on her hip and a look of disgust. Lucy did her best not to flinch under the girl's reproachful gaze. "They _didn't_ teach you anything did they? You were abandoned" murmured the girl, almost to herself. The girl then held out her hand to Lucy and helped her up. "Well then, I'll teach you. If this continues you'll only draw attention to others like us. I'm Rebekah Mikaelson by the way." Once they had disposed of the body, Rebekah led her to one of the bohemian clubs where she seemed to have a private room on reserve.  
"So, do you know who it was that turned you?" asked Rebekah once the drinks had been served and they were alone. Lucy had been trying to get her head around the fact that there were other vampires, but Rebekah's question pulled her from her thoughts.  
"Um, yes. His name is Alexander Grayson." Spotting one of his flyers on the floor, Lucy grabbed it and handed it to Rebekah who looked at it for a moment then flung it on the table.  
"Is that what he's calling himself? I knew him as Vlad. So now, what's your sad story?"  
Lucy recounted everything from her confession to Mina to sleeping with Harker to being turned. It felt oddly cathartic to have all of it out in the open, even though they weren't Lucy's best moments.  
"Well this Lady Jayne sounds positively evil for using you that way. Vlad- or _Grayson_ sounds about as charming and devious as my brother Klaus. I'm afraid your friend won't know the position she's in until too late. It's Lady Jayne that worries me though. If the Order is hunting we'll have to take extra care in our kills." Picking up the flyer again, Rebekah read it a bit more closely.  
"This ball, before the event, did you receive an invitation?"  
"Yes, but given Mr. Grayson attitude towards me... And Mina's attitude towards me, I'd rather not go. The invite was probably an oversight anyway."  
"Nonsense. You are going and I'm coming as your guest. He meant to put you in what he deems to be your place. We are going to show him he's wrong."

* * *

Lucy had picked up her dress and changed at Rebekah's, not eager to face her mother again. She left a note saying she was with a friend and would be back in a few days. Hopefully, by then her mother will have calmed down a bit.  
Now, she and Rebekah were sipping champagne and standing off to the side of the large party. Lucy had pointed out Mina, Harker, and Lady Jayne and Rebekah had taken in their every detail from Lady Jayne's developed biceps to Jonathan's stupid hair cut.  
It had been sometime since Rebekah had felt this way. There was a sort of connection with Lucy that she couldn't explain but their pasts were very similar. Both had been used as a means to someone else's end. But not this time. This time Rebekah was in charge of her life and was helping a fledgling because she wanted to. She was pulled from her musings by a voice behind her.  
"Miss Westenra, I thought you'd know better than to show up tonight" remarked Grayson as he came closer. Rebekah turned to meet his gaze, blocking his view of Lucy.  
"Really Vlad, what kind of Lady would she be to refuse such an invitation. Not to mention we couldn't _possibly_ miss this unveiling of yours." Grayson stood stunned. The last time he had seen any of the Mikaelson's, Ilona had still been alive. Yet here was Rebekah, having not aged a day.  
"My name is Alexan-."  
"Whatever. Seeing as how you abandoned your fledgling, I have taken her under my wing."  
"She is _MINE_" growled Grayson as he stood toe to toe with Rebekah, who hadn't backed down an inch.  
"_Was_. Then you cast her aside without giving her any advice or instruction. Careless, but typical for you."  
"She is m-."  
"If you want her, then claim her. But I'm betting I can take you. Not to mention the fact that as soon as word gets to my brothers that you've attacked me...well you'll have quite a mess on your hands. But lets not be stupid and cause a fuss, hm? Especially when I hear the Order has you in their sights."  
Alexander stood and fumed. Had he known that Lucy would run into Rebekah, he would have left her alone. Killing her would have saddened Mina and possibly driven her further away from him. He also didn't need Rebekah and her four brothers causing a scene. While he would love a rematch with Klaus, now was not the time.  
"Well. It seems two lost souls have found each other. I wish you both well. _So long as you stay out of my way_." With that, Grayson straightened his jacket and went to work the room some more.  
Lucy had watched in awe. Rebekah hadn't flinched at Grayson's threats and had even made a few of her own. She had a reputation for being outspoken but she had never seen anyone be as bold as Rebekah. Being with Rebekah gave her confidence and it was nice having a new friend.  
Lucy had spotted Mina with her father while Grayson and Rebekah were talking but had lost sight of her. Which is why it came as a surprise when she tapped her shoulder.  
"I didn't think you'd come" said Mina, her gaze fixed on the floor.  
"Apparently no one did" replied Lucy in her best casual voice, but it came out strained.  
"Lucy, I-." Whatever Mina was going to say was cut off by Rebekah returning and handing Lucy a glass of champagne.  
"Oh, who's this?" Rebekah knew, but Lucy was obviously flustered and needed a push to get her footing back.  
"Mina Murray. Lucy's friend" answered Mina, holding her hand out. Rebekah raised an eyebrow as she shook her hand.  
"Rebekah Mikealson. Lucy hadn't mentioned you. An oversight I'm sure. We were a bit preoccupied with picking our dresses and getting ready." They had been. Much like Lucy, Rebekah loved fashion and dresses and they had spent a long time deciding which dress Rebekah would wear. It had been the most fun Lucy had had in a while.  
Rebekah tilted her head towards Lucy and gave her a look.  
"Rebekah came as my guest tonight. We met earlier and were having too much fun to just let it end" remarked Lucy, who stood a bit straighter.  
"I see" said Mina as she caught Lucy's eye. Lucy gazed back calmly, not showing any sign of her fraying nerves.  
"How did you two meet?" asked Mina as she looked at Rebekah with suspicion.  
"Oh, at one of the bohemian clubs. But why should that matter? I know how you're juggling both your studies and engagement and I made a new friend. That's all."  
Rebekah watched proudly as Lucy regained her footing and took control. It was strange, almost new, this feeling she got at having a friend. Someone she didn't have to hide her secret from but could share her knowledge about it.  
"Shall we stay for the unveiling or just finish our drinks and go?" asked Rebekah, trying to make an easy way out for Lucy. The sense of discomfort was almost palpable.  
"Since we're here, why not stay?" answered Lucy as she locked her arm with Rebekah's offered one. Together, they made their way to the balcony, leaving a wary Mina to trail after them.  
When the event was canceled by the police, it didn't bother them in the slightest. They had come and said their piece. Rebekah had issued the only warning Grayson was going to get. She was very protective of those she cared about, and her new friend definitely qualified.

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy skidded to an abrupt halt, inches from the hard wall in front of her. Rebekah had her honing her new accelerated speed abilities.  
"We can't have you careening into walls when you're trying to be stealthy."  
A fair point seeing as how she'd nearly knocked herself unconscious a few times. Thanks to the accelerated healing all she had was a dull throb as a headache. She was getting the hang of it but that was barefoot, she couldn't imagine trying this in heels, something Rebekah did effortlessly.

* * *

Mina had no idea why she was so upset, only that she was. Seeing Lucy at the event with someone else had felt like a betrayal. Sighing, she let herself fall across the lounge in front of the fire. She had intended to make up with Lucy, knowing deep down that her actions couldn't have been her idea. The Lucy she knew wasn't that vindictive. Also, Jonathan could have said no.  
She knew that they were in a rough patch but even before that, Mina realized, she had been taking Lucy for granted. Lucy was smart enough to follow Mina's notes and ramblings and help quiz her before exams whereas Jonathan showed no interest at all. Thinking back, she felt worse when she realized that she only called on Lucy when she needed something. _Cheer me up because my boy friend is stupid, celebrate my engagement, plan my engagement party._ And as always, Lucy dropped everything and came. She certainly deserved credit for throwing a wonderful party with fantastic decorations and food in such a short time. Especially now that she was aware of Lucy's feelings.  
Was that it? Could she be feeling a bit jealous? Mina shook her head. No, of course not. Lucy was only her friend. Then why had it hurt so seeing her having fun with someone else? Lucy was her own person and could make her own friends. As if she needed any help. Unlike Mina, Lucy could command a room and have all the men in the palm of her hand in less than five minutes. A useless skill, now that Mina thought about it, seeing as how Lucy wasn't interested in men. She supposed it paid to keep up appearances though.

Mina wondered fleetingly if Alistair knew. Had he been helping by acting as Lucy's cover? But he kept sending her flowers, so maybe not. Although, it did give Lucy a reason for staying at home recently, keeping all rumors at bay. Something told her that he knew, and Mina couldn't help the mischievous grin that spread across her face. Lucy always was very clever. The more she thought about it though a frown took the place of her grin. For Lucy to go to such lengths to hide her secret...and then be rejected by the one person she thought was her friend and could entrust her secret with. Mina had not only rejected Lucy's feelings but their friendship as well, hadn't she? Sitting up, Mina vowed to make things right with Lucy.

Although, she'd have to get her alone and away from her new friend. Who was this...this girl? She looked to be a few years younger than they were. Where had she come from and how was it that she was important enough to merit an invitation if she'd never been heard of before? Lucy had said that Rebekah was her guest but she had seen Mr. Grayson talking to her as if he already knew her. Tomorrow, Mina thought to herself with a nod, she would make up with Lucy and find out more about this Rebekah Mikaelson.

* * *

Rebekah called an end to the lessons for today. Lucy was exhausted but didn't really want to stop yet. They'd been practicing jumping last, leaping from the second floor railing and into the foyer. Lucy could manage that quite gracefully and silently. They then headed towards the kitchen for a snack. It turned out Rebekah had what seemed to be hundreds of bottles of blood in her cellar so that she didn't have to risk being found out. Sitting at the small table in the kitchen, Rebekah ate her sandwich as she watched Lucy. With her, she somehow felt freer. There was no need for the masks she often wore with her brothers. And Lucy was no longer the scared and morose vampire fledgling that she had first stubbled upon. Lucy was full of life and told Rebekah all the latest gossip and who's who that she needed to catch up on. Part of her knew she should be cautious and not let Lucy in so quickly, but how could she resist? Lucy was the first true friend she'd had in years and was energetic and had wit to match hers. Yes, there really was no way of fighting it, they were going to be the best of friends.

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"This is an awfully large home for just one person" remarked Lucy as her eyes took in the small area of the kitchen usually reserved for the help.  
"I have four brothers, all of them older. Elijah is the only one who we might bump into, either here or in town, but he's also the only one who won't cause trouble. Klaus is the one to look out for. He's much like your Mr. Grayson, charming to some and violent with others, with some devious plan _always_ in the works. Klaus and Vl- Grayson fought once. I don't remember what the quarrel was about, but Klaus beat him quite soundly. Given his social and business standing here, the mere threat of Klaus should keep him on his leash. _What?_" Rebekah had noticed Lucy starring at her. Lucy shook her head clear.  
"Nothing. It's just...Mina was my best friend. My only friend, really. And you're just so...I couldn't believe the way you talked to Grayson! It was _amazing_, and something I wish I could do. Maybe if I had, he would have left Mina alone. He's had his sights on her from the moment we met him."  
Rebekah leaned back in her seat. "But you're a Lady. Of high society. Surely you must have other friends."  
"No. Aside from Mina, all I had was Alistair who acted as if he were courting me only to cover his preference for other men. It's odd. Without Mina, I have full control over my own life, no obligations to anyone. But now I have no idea what I want to do."  
"I felt the same when I realized I didn't have to follow my brothers. We'll figure out together." The smile that Lucy gave her was simply adorable and had a child's excitement behind it.  
"One thing though, Grayson sired you...and then abandoned you..., but the bond is still there." Rebekah then removed a chain around her neck that held a wide metal ring. With a twist, the ring separated into two and she handed the simple metal coil to Lucy.  
"These rings will signify our bond, and our friendship. Keep it on you at all times. Especially since it's enchanted so that we can go about in the sun. Something I hear _Alexander_ hasn't managed yet."  
Lucy looked at the small object in her hand. She had experienced the pain of the sun's rays that first morning as the sun rose past her window. She awoke being burned everywhere the blankets didn't cover. Lucy held up her ring and touched it to Rebekah's.  
"To new starts. Now, which way do you think is best that I wear it?"  
"On a chain around your neck or sometimes I use a leather cord to tie it around my ankle. It's best to be keep it out of sight, the last thing we need is Alexander discovering it and using it against us. Come, I have some and a chain in my room. Then we should probably turn in for the night."  
Rebekah guided her past the library on the second floor and a sitting room and down a short hallway to her room. Rebekah tossed her a chain and then went to restart the fire while Lucy took in the room. There was a large bed that looked exceedingly comfy, a vanity, and bookshelves all around the room. Trinkets from her travels were scattered through out the room and Lucy did her best to take them in without being too nosy. A nightgown hitting her side took her attention from a bauble from Paris. The two girls then settled in for the night in Rebekah's large bed where they read a few Penny Dreadfuls. After deciding which was their favorite and reading it again, the two fell asleep, completely exhausted.

* * *

The next morning, they were at the open market when Alexander found them.

Or tried.

"Oh, _do_ stop lurking Alexander. Come out if you have something to say or go back in your hole" remarked Rebekah over her shoulder as she paid for an orange.  
"I was surprised to see you both out on such a _bright_ and lovely day." Lucy noted that although he was walking with the aid of an umbrella, his carriage waited only a few paces behind him.  
"Yes, well some of us don't make enemies of everyone we meet. Kindness is returned, but I suppose you missed that lesson."  
"Why are you here Rebekah? What are you playing at?" Grayson had grabbed Rebekah's wrist and only let go after she bent his thumb back.  
"I simply came home and made a friend. That's all. Unlike you, I don't plan out schemes and manipulate people to my will."  
"I don't buy it. You-" The handle of a walking stick came down on Grayson's shoulder, making Renfield ready to intervene and Grayson turn towards the owner.  
"Really now. It's not polite to harass young ladies. What has happened to your manners?" Elijah stood behind him casually leaning on his walking stick and turned towards Lucy. "I'm Rebekah's brother Elijah. I don't believe we've met."  
"Lucy Westenra" answered Lucy as Elijah kissed her hand.  
"She's my friend and she's staying with us" interjected Rebekah.  
"Just how many of the Mikaelson family can I expect to show up here?" seethed Grayson as her smoothed his hair back.  
"Well, I'm in town until tomorrow, unless there's a reason I should stay. The others I don't know about, but Klaus is in Paris at the moment. Although, Kol does share his love for violence and was in Germany last I heard." Brushing imaginary dust from his shoulder Alexander squared his shoulders and straightened his jacket.  
"Well then. I bid you all good day."

* * *

Alexander's mind was already trying to come up with damage control. He didn't believe for a second that there wasn't some motive for their sudden appearance. He was so deep in though that he didn't notice Mina until he'd run into her.  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry Miss Murray!"  
"It's alright. I'm fine" replied Mina as she pushed away Grayson's hands.  
"What has you down this way?"  
"I'm looking for Lucy." Alexander straighten.  
"Has she done something?" If she had, not even the Mikaelson's would be able to keep her safe.  
"No, no. I'm trying to make amends with her. If anyone is at fault, it's Jonathan. I know Lucy, and she's not that kind of person. It couldn't have been her idea, someone had to have been using her. I just don't know who. She's been around Rebekah Mikaelson recently. Do you know anything about her or her family?  
"She and her family are cold and vicious. Unfortunately, they own most of the business down at the docks. Stay clear of them Mina."  
"Mikaelson's Imports. Of course! Well, don't worry. The only one I'm seeking out is Lucy. She's my best friend and honestly, if something happened to her I don't know what I'd do. I fear she's already gotten herself mixed up in something that has guided her actions lately. Lucy's always _hated_ Jonathan so even though it hurt me, it's not something she would do willingly. I do hope I find her. Good day Mr. Grayson." As Mina went off, Alexander made his way back to his carriage deep in thought. Perhaps he had acted too harshly. He certainly wouldn't win Mina's favor when she found out about Lucy's new condition. The carriage started for the manor as Grayson thought over everything Mina had said. There had to be a way to fix this.

* * *

Mina caught up with Lucy as she and Rebekah and some other man were about to head out of the market and towards the bookstore.  
"_Lucy!_" Lucy turned to see who had called and upon seeing Mina, told Rebekah and Elijah to go on and she would catch up.  
"Mina." Lucy had no idea which way this conversation was going to go so she kept her words short and curt.  
"Lucy! I went looking for you at your house and your mother said you were staying with Rebekah."  
"We've stayed over countless times at each others houses, there's no reason I wouldn't with another friend."  
"But Mr. Grayson says they're-." Lucy rolled her eyes.  
"Of _course_. Because _Mr. Grayson_ is the authority on everything it seems."  
"Lucy-. I didn't come to fight, I came to make amends. I'm sorry for not being the friend I should have, for ending our friendship, and for reacting so harshly to something it took a lot of courage to say. I'm do hope we can still be friends." Lucy sighed and held her hand to her head for a moment, hoping everything would become still instead of the frantic way her thoughts were spinning in her head.  
"Mina-. Thank you. And of course we're still friends. I've never trusted Mr. Grayson so I'm sorry but his opinion means very little to me. But at the moment, you still have your studies and exams and I would only be in the way. Rebekah understands certain things about me. Things I don't fully understand myself and she's teaching me about it all. We're still friends but while you're occupied I am staying with Rebekah. If nothing else, she makes me feel safe to be me. _All_ of me. She has treated me with nothing but kindness. At some point you will be a doctor Mina and we won't be able to get together so often. We hardly do now. I just realized that if I wasn't with you...I had no purpose. Rebekah is helping me find it, and her own as well."  
Mina nodded as she held back her tears but could feel them welling up anyway. There was truth to Lucy's words and although it was hard, she couldn't be the one to hold Lucy back. Lucy then leaned in and hugged her. Mina shut her eyes reveling in the familiar feeling, but in what seemed like far too soon, Lucy pulled away.  
"We'll get together. At your house maybe? Tomorrow?" Mina nodded.  
"Yes! Yes, of course. Tomorrow around two?"  
Lucy nodded and gave her one last long look before bidding her goodbye and turning away.

* * *

"So who is this friend of yours?" asked Elijah from the dark corner of the shop where he and Rebekah were waiting.  
"Her name is Lucy. She's a fledgling that Grayson abandoned and I'm acting as her mentor. But she is also my friend, and quickly becoming a very dear to me. The first I've made on my own in centuries. It's...amazing being with someone I don't have to hide parts of myself from! Also, I couldn't trail after you lot forever." Elijah smiled and gently nodded. Nothing ever came easy to their sister, and it had been centuries since he'd seen her this happy. He watched as Lucy came in and Rebekah met her with the latest Penny Dreadful. He watched as Lucy said something that had Rebekah bursting into laughter. It had been ages since he'd heard that sound. Genuine mirth and not tinted with spite or malice. He would do whatever he had to to make that a familiar sound.

* * *

**AN: Please review! It helps me plot out the chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

Mina's father had guests over the the next afternoon so tea was taking place at Rebecca's. As Mina entered the manor she took in the family portrait. She waited in the foyer for Lucy and took a moment to gather her thoughts. Mikaelson's Imports was the source of nearly everything. They imported the medical supplies for the hospital as well as any medicines they might need. It made sense now why Rebekah was such an important person. _But what could she teach Lucy about shipping? And why would Lucy want to know? Maybe it was the business aspect of? Or maybe she was all wrong and it was about her preference-_. She was pulled from her thoughts as Lucy descended the stairs. Lucy led her to a sitting room where their tea was waiting.  
"You seem happy" commented Mina, unsure on how to start a conversation.  
"I am. I'm finally feeling...like I fit."  
"And you didn't feel that way with me?" asked Mina sadly, knowing she had often neglected her friend.  
"I did! It's just, I felt that way when you weren't there. It's...it's like a set of gloves" started Lucy. Mina set her cup down and leaned back with a smile. She loved Lucy's manner of explaining things. "When you wear gloves, you need two. We've always been a pair, doing everything together since we were toddlers. But just _one_ glove. No one has much use for just one glove and it is usually set aside, hoping that the mate will show up or it will sit in a drawer forever alone." Mina gave Lucy a sad smile as she thought about Lucy's comparison. "You are doing something you've always dreamed, and I love that you're so brave and doing so. But you were also getting married, and even if you became Jonathan's dream of a perfect home wife, we still wouldn't be seeing much of each other. I tried explaining before, remember? Then I realized that things were changing and I had no idea what to do with myself or even who I was. I certainly haven't been myself as of late. Or at least the person I thought I was. It felt like...like my fingers were getting tangled as I pulled on a glove. You know what I mean? Nothing fit." Mina nodded, Lucy having painted a clear picture of what was happening even though she had been oblivious. Mina saw Lucy looking at her earnestly, her eyes pleading with her to understand.  
"I understand. I suppose it was quite silly of me, but I always pictured you at my side. You're the one person I can always count on and the one that I tell all my fears and secrets to. Of course you have your own life, and I want you to find your way. I hope Rebekah's and your search lead you to discovering something you're as passionate about as I am about being a doctor. _You_ are the one who makes me brave though, if nothing else, you must know that. Everyone else, even my father, seem to be merely indulging me and waiting for me to fail. Honestly, I don't think my father though I would make it past my first cadaver, the blood and gore being too much maybe. I don't know. But you've supported me the whole way through, you helped me get as far as I am now when you helped me study! As for Jonathan, I broke off my engagement. When it comes to fitting in though, your romantic interests may not even be a factor in your future. It's just another side of you. I may not understand, but if Rebekah is helping you then that's wonderful."  
Lucy nearly choked on her tea, which resulted in a coughing fit. She had no idea Mina had taken her words to mean _that_.  
"_No!_ No. Rebekah is helping me with something else. Not that way at all! Good heavens, no wonder you looked so concerned." A blush was working it's way up Lucy's neck and the tips of Mina's ears turned red as the two burst into giggles. "No. Rebekah is helping me with a recent...change. Now I am telling you this because you are my dearest and closest friend and it _MUST_ remain secret, do you understand? I promised Rebekah that we could trust you, since I'm exposing her as well." Lucy had drawn Mina's hands to her and gave them a squeeze as Mina nodded earnestly. Lucy then sighed and let her vampire teeth extend and show. Mina gasped and Lucy could feel the tears building up in her eyes.  
"How did this happen? Is it permanent? Maybe there's something in my texts or other medical journals..." Lucy shook her head and called softly for Rebekah as Mina continued to think and sputter about everything thing she knew that might help.  
"Your medical texts and knowledge won't help you here, Miss Murray. If there was a way, I would have found it by now" interject Rebekah as she walked in and took seat on the couch across from them. Mina spared her a quick glance before returning her gaze to Lucy.  
"As for how it happened, that would be Mr. Grayson's doing. He said if I was going to behave like a monster, then he would make me one. He wasn't wrong though. I did behave monstrously."  
"Oh Lucy! It's all my fault! I was upset and told him!"  
"And you had every right to be! I should have never listened to Lady Jayne."  
"Lady Jayne? Wha-?"  
"We'll come back to her later. For the moment, lets focus on Lucy's new condition" interrupted Rebekah again. Mina watched, fascinated, as Lucy made her teeth turn back to normal, a timid look on her face. "Do you have any appointments the rest of the day?" Mina shook her head. "Good. All this will take a while to explain. To begin, when I first met Alexander Grayson, it was more than a thousand years ago and he went by the name Vlad. He was very much in love with his wife Ilona, someone who _you_ happen to look exactly like... Are you alright?" Mina had turned a pale shade and was shaking slightly.  
"It's just...you both are vampires, creatures I only read about in Penny Dreadfuls." Rebekah merely shrugged as Mina pulled herself together.  
"It wouldn't surprise me if more were based on actual creatures" commented Rebekah as she helped herself to one of the cookies next to the tea.  
"Wait, so Mr. Grayson has been focused on me because I resemble his wife? I admit I felt a certain draw...a connection to him, but I'm not his wife and have no desire to be."  
"Unfortunately for you, much like my brother Klaus, once his mind is fixated on something he won't stop until he gets it. Now, Lucy has a ring that I gave her. It is what allows the two of us to walk in the sun, otherwise we'd burn." Lucy pulled the ring out from behind her neck where it hung on a simple chain and showed it to Mina.  
"When you say burn, do you mean like a sunburn that turns into boils or-."  
"Like fresh red meat sizzling on the stove. I heard that Alexander hasn't mastered going outside yet."  
"He has! He walked with me across campus the other day and then there was yesterday."  
"But he had an umbrella yesterday" commented Lucy as Rebekah gave a nod.  
"But when we walked on campus he didn't!" added Mina. She felt absolutely helpless. All these events were going around her without her notice, and had for some time.  
"Interesting" remarked Rebekah with a raise of her eyebrows. "What I'm doing with Lucy is helping her control her urges to feed and master her other heightened skills of things like running and jumping and healing. We're going to start self defense and attacking today seeing as how thick Alexander is in his willingness to believe I'm up to something. Honestly, if I were going to do something against him the last thing I'd do is let him see me and know it's coming."  
"Since Alexander is the one that turned Lucy, should I let him know that we're friends again? We spoke about it yesterday before I found you."  
"The fact that he knows your intention should be enough. But I'm not taking any chances. If something goes wrong for him, he may decide to take it out on Lucy." Lucy watched the two discuss what to do. Her two friends' only thoughts were on how to help her. Mina didn't even act as if her fangs were monstrous.  
"How old are you Rebekah?" asked Mina after a while.  
"A couple thousand years. But let's focus. Now Lady Jayne sounds like she might be part of the Order" started Rebekah.  
"What's the Order?" asked Lucy as Mina looked to her with an equally confused look. Rebekah sighed and looked down at the tray.  
"Perhaps we should move to the library. After all of this we all will need a more substantial drink."

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I figure Lucy would tell Mina not only because she's her best friend, but because she's tired of lying to her.**

* * *

Lucy was exhausted after Rebekah's explanation. Vampire abilities. Vampire hunters. It was all swirling around in her head, the brandy having only dulled it slightly. She was so glad to have Mina back as a friend, especially since she had asked all the important questions that would never have even occurred to her. Lucy was staying in a guest room next to Rebekah's and she found herself in bed without remembering how she got there. She fell asleep with the questions still tumbling in her head.

* * *

Elijah and Rebekah had talked at length yesterday, but when Lucy came down for breakfast he was already gone. It was only when they were done that Rebekah explained her idea.  
"We have a store downtown about to open and we need someone to run it. Elijah and I discussed it are think you'd be perfect, that is if you want to." It was true that Lucy had a mind for business, mostly her late father's doing, but could she run a store?  
"How would it work? What would be my role?"  
"Well, you would invest in the store, repairs and things to get it ready to open, and then we would split the profits. Fifty percent would be yours and the rest would be ours to keep the business going and paying the seamen who bring the the goods and the other workers. The other store owners won't sell to the Gypsies and we will. So are you up for it?" Lucy nodded and the two spent the afternoon going over the books and finding out what had to be done to open.

* * *

It was two weeks later and the store had been open all of two days when Alexander Grayson made his appearance. The bell above the door jingled to announce his arrival but somehow Lucy could sense it was him.  
"Quite a store you have here Miss Westenra."  
"Thank you. Is there something I can help you with?"  
"I was wondering if you had seen Miss Murray recently. I can't seem to find her anywhere."  
"I suspect she's buried herself in her studies."  
"Mmm. Now that she doesn't have to divide her time with her engagement she probably is." The words still stung a bit, but she refused to let it show. A few days ago she had encountered a drunken Jonathan who blamed Lucy for encouraging Mina to be a doctor. She had gotten rid of him but his shouting had followed her down the street.  
Alexander was standing at his fall height doing his best to be intimidating by standing over her. Lucy took a deep breath and reminded herself that she belonged here. _It was her store. She was safe. _She was protected and he couldn't hurt her without starting an all out war.  
"If there is nothing that I can help you with-."  
"You can tell me how it is that you're able to walk in the sun."  
"I don't know. You'd have to ask Rebekah, but I doubt she'd be inclined to tell you. You manage on your own anyway, seeing how you're here." Alexander reached forward and took her wrist into his vice like grip, pulling her closer towards him.  
"Miss Lucy, Curly and I unpacked all the crates. Do you want us to fill the shelves up first before we store the others?...Is everything alright Miss Lucy?" A boy with black hair, looking to be no more than fourteen stood in the doorway to the back room.  
"Yes Charlie, everything is fine. That's a wonderful idea and will save us the time of remembering and doing it later. Thank you." By this time Charlie had been joined by another boy with curly blonde hair and about the same age. The two nodded and gave Alexander a suspicious look before returning to work. The moment they were out of sight, Lucy twisted her wrist free and shoved Alexander back hard.  
"Doing business with the Gypsies...dangerous you know. A lot of unsavory characters in their lot" commented Alexander as he righted himself from stumbling back.  
"London has it's share as well it would seem." He glared and strode towards her again.  
"Tell Mina that I asked after her. It's in your best interest to do so. Your mother seems like such a sweet woman." Lucy felt her resolve begin to crack, her eyes filling with tears. His smug smile left his face when Rebekah came racing between the two and knocked him off his feet and into a display of boxes.  
"The boys mentioned we had visitor. Also that he seemed to be unwelcome. You wouldn't be doing anything as stupid as threatening her, would you? Please tell me the inventor of wireless energy isn't as stupid as he is clever" stated Rebekah as she stayed firmly in between the two. Lucy watched as he got back up and proceeded to all but growl in Rebekah's face.  
"Think on my words Miss Westenra" called Alexander before leaving the store in a huff. Rebekah spun around and grasped Lucy by her shoulders. "Tell me everything." Lucy recounted the conversation and Rebekah was almost livid by the end.  
"Go. Go tell Mina in case he is as stupid as his mustache. Just to be safe" ordered Rebekah after she'd fumed while they cleaned up the scattered display. Lucy nodded and thanked Rebekah for watching the store while she did so. She caught Mina just as she she got home.

Afterwards, Lucy decided she had put off talking with her mother for long enough. She had settled on what she was going to say and was going up the stairs towards her mother's room when she saw her laying on the floor. She raced up the remaining stairs and dropped to her mother's side. She knew it was pointless but she checked her mother's neck for a pulse. Instead she found a set of fang marks. After carefully settling her mother in her room, she went downstairs and told the servants to go for the day. That mother was going to a friend's place in the country for a few days. She then found the boy the others called Nibbs and promised to buy all the remaining papers he was selling if he went and got Rebekah. She loaded the boy in the carriage and sent him off before going back inside and collapsing at the foot of the stairway. She had her arm propped up on her knee and was holding her head, sitting where she'd fallen, when Rebekah entered half an hour later.

"I left Blakeney to watch the store-. Lucy? What happened? What's wrong?" Lucy merely pointed up the stairs and, only with her enhanced hearing, heard Lucy barely whisper "End of the hall." Lucy was faintly aware of Rebekah racing up the stairs and letting out a string of curses when she entered the room. Rebekah returned to her side, placing a blanket around her shoulders. She hadn't even known she was shaking.  
"I know it doesn't mean much, but she went painlessly. Unfortunately, it looks like she was gone before Alexander made his visit."

After letting Lucy say goodbye, they took a carriage on the back road towards the country and staged an accident that resulted in her mother breaking her neck. Rebekah assured her that she would be found quickly. She did her best to take care of Lucy. Lucy had stopped shaking a while ago, but hadn't said another word. It was the vacant look in her eye that was worrying her the most.

* * *

The following morning, news of her mother's accident got to them before breakfast. Mina's father was called to take care of somethings before the mortician. Which meant Mina was at her door moments later offering her condolences and offering to help anyway she could. It was by unspoken agreement that Mina was not to know the real cause of her death.  
The store was run by a young seaman named Blakeney and some of the local orphans that they gave work to. The bouquet the boys sent was of the oddest assortment of flowers. There were snapdragons mixed in with calla lilies, roses, and tulips, among others. It had made Lucy smile and laugh out loud which eased the worry that had been building between Mina and Rebekah about her constant silence. Arrangements were made and a funeral was held a few days later and Rebekah and Mina helped her through it all. But Rebekah hadn't forgotten who was behind her friend's misery. He wisely stayed away from them but although Rebekah hadn't been plotting against him before, she certainly was now.

* * *

**AN: I know nothing of business. Also, hiring some of the local orphans sounds like something Lucy would do. I can't remember where but it was hinted that Lucy was well liked by the local children. Selling to the gypsies sound like a bold thing Rebekah might do. Also, I love gypsies. So there's that. Please review and feel free to suggest things. I'm open to ideas since this only gets updated when an idea hits me - so there might be a longer wait between chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lady Jayne had heard about Lucy's mother. An unfortunate turn of events but this time her hands were clean. It had kept her free of Mina for a while but Alexander seemed to have disappeared as well. Browning and Davenport were pressing her for progress but the streets at night had gone quiet. What was the phrase? The calm before the storm? Yes, well whatever the phrase, it was putting her on edge. At the same time all this was happening, she had noticed the arrival of Elijah and Rebekah Mikealson. At first she was suspicious but aside from Finn, Elijah was one of the calmer members of the family. Rebekah she didn't know much about except that she was running the business here now, they traded with Gypsies, and she had expanded their company to include Miss Lucy Westenra. The only other thing she knew was that she was excellent at fencing. At first, Jayne had considered taking her as an apprentice, but then the girl was left in charge of the family business. Pity. Although she had heard that she had been seen quite often with Lucy. Perhaps the poor girl found someone else to give her heart to.

The most frustrating thing about the girl doctor was her situation with Alexander Grayson. While he was clearly smitten, she was completely oblivious. She doubted she even realized what was happening when he drew her in. It wouldn't surprise her. She'd know Lucy her whole life and had no inkling of her friend's love, so why would she when Alexander looked at her with love in his eyes. Almost as if he'd known and loved her forever. The girl had not two but three people after her heart and was only aware of one. Well, two really. She had been waiting across the street in her carriage and had seen Harker arrive that night as well Lucy come out sobbing. The poor girl was still so distraught the next day when she came over that Jayne almost felt sorry for all the torment she'd caused.

She had just arrived at the manor and was being shown in when she saw Alexander crumple a letter in his hands and toss it into the fire. But not before she saw the Mikealson seal.  
"Bad news?" she asked as Renfield pulled out a chair for her.  
"Just the usual nonsense. What brings you here?" asked Grayson as he composed himself.  
"You've been keeping out of sight recently and things have been happening. For instance, Lucy Westenra has gone into business with the Mikealson's.".  
"What of it? Their little import business means little to me." Jayne raised her eyebrows in shock.  
"Little business? Mr. Grayson, you have been terribly misinformed. Mikealson Imports supplies London with everything from bandages at the hospital to the metal and coils that run your machine. The Mikealson's own most of the docks not to mention a fair share of the ships in them. They have other stores in both Paris and Germany. I would think you would be courting them for possible endorsements. The name of such a large company backing your invention? And the Westenra name carries weight of it's own."  
Alexander shared a look with Renfield.  
"Thank you for updating me and for the idea. I'll have to make sure to talk to them during Laurent's Charity Ball tonight." They spoke a while longer and then Lady Jayne took her leave.  
Once she was gone, Grayson threw his half full glass into the fire.  
"We are going to be out of glasses if you keep doing that. Fortunately, Mikealson Imports will be able to provide us with new ones" commented Renfield after he had closed the office door.  
"Do _NOT_ toy with me Renfield!" Renfield knew that when he got like this, it was best to leave him alone with his thoughts. Hearing the door close, Alexander ran his hands through his hair, mussing up it's usual slicked back look.

_You did not heed my warning. It has begun._

He wasn't sure if that meant she'd contacted her brothers or not, but Rebekah wasn't one to be taken lightly either. With the Order holding up production and searching for him, the last thing he needed was a vampire war to take place right under everybody's noses. Mina hadn't returned any of his letters and he couldn't seem to catch her at home, at the university, at the hospital, or anywhere in between. He knew that despite the disastrous engagement that Mina and Lucy would probably still remain friends and make up eventually. He also knew that Lucy had Mina's ear and she would hold Lucy's opinion higher than anyone else's. It was a problem he thought he'd taken care of when he turned Lucy, but she had found a way to walk in the sun. He would propose the idea of a truce to Rebekah and Lucy tonight. If they refused...well, he had nothing really to lose because as Rebekah had said: it had begun.

* * *

The amount of time Rebekah and Lucy took to get ready for the ball was ridiculous. They had started to try and pick out their dresses ahead of time at around one. It was now almost eight and they were still getting ready. When Rebekah told Lucy that the last event was the first one she'd ever been to without her brothers, Lucy vowed to fix it.  
"Well. We can't have that at all. We didn't have nearly enough fun that night. We will simply have to make up for it tonight." And that, apparently, was that. They arrived, fashionably late, at half past eight.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming" murmured Mina after she walked over to meet them.

"Well of course we were darling, we simply misjudged the time it took to get ready" replied Lucy as she and Rebekah took in the room. Rebekah was in a emerald dress and Lucy was in a dark red, both looking magnificent.

"You always were a little off when it came to telling time" remarked Alistair as he strode forward and kissed Lucy's cheek. As Lucy introduced him, Rebekah tried to hide her surprise at the surge of jealousy that overcame her, only to relax again when she learned who he was. Any man decent enough to go along with Lucy's act and not want anything in return, truly had a kind heart.

"Well, seeing as how I already know Lucy and Mina, would your honor me with a dance? Perhaps we can get to know one another" said Alistair as he extended his hand. It was odd. Coming from any other man the words would have seemed lewd, but they only made Alistair seem charming.  
As Rebekah danced, Mina took the time to catch up with Lucy. She had seen the look in Rebekah's eyes but it had vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

Along with the running the shop, Lucy became acquainted with some of the local orphans. She seemed to have adopted the handful of them, giving them work as well as providing their lunch and sometimes dinner. The only ones Mina knew well were Charlie and Curly. The lot of them did their best, but trouble and mischief always seemed to find them. This meant Lucy would tell her all about their misadventures, something Mina always looked forward to. She spotted Blakeney across the room. The boy was practically Lucy's little brother. He was family in some way, but the Westenra's treated him as if he were their own son. He was still young at seventeen, and had lost his left arm at the elbow when he served with Royal Navy. When he returned he had adapted to the loss but opted to work for the Mikealson's shop rather than go back out and fight. Mina watched as he waltzed with Lucy and then Rebekah when he and Alistair switched partners. Mina took a spin around the room with him herself, his smile too endearing to say no. When they reached Lucy and Rebekah, the mood had changed. She was about to ask what was wrong when she spotted Mr. Grayson steadily making his way across the room.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**  
**Guest- has she stopped lying though? Mina still doesn't know the truth about the death of Lucy's mother. Hmmm.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Go on. All of you. I'll deal with him for now" whispered Mina as she tried to shoo them away. Blakeney remained at her side.  
"Miss Murray, I was beginning to think you'd gone missing. It's been far too long since we've spoken. I even reached out to Miss Westenra to try and locate you" remarked Grayson as he made his way forward.  
"I know, she told me. I simply had matters more important to take care of. And then I was helping Lucy after the death of her mother" replied Mina, pulling her confidence from Blakeney's presence beside her.  
"And who is this young gentleman with you tonight?" asked Grayson as he appraised the boy.  
"Former Midshipman William Blakeney, sir" responded Blakeney kindly, but in a manner that suggested that he wasn't interested in further conversation.  
"Former? You can't have served very long. You must be quite skilled to become a midshipman so quickly" observed Grayson, as he deliberately started to shake hands with the wrong arm.  
"I was twelve when I enlisted and I served four years. Two and a half of them at sea. It's how I lost my arm."  
"And now what do you do?"  
"I've worked at the docks for the Mikealson's for the past year but recently I've started working at Miss Westenra's shop." Blakeney had kept his cool, despite Grayson's prodding but Mina wasn't going to let it go on any longer.  
"Blakeney, why don't you get us some drinks?" suggested Mina with a hand on his back to let him know she'd be fine. He gave her a look and then a curt nod to Mr. Grayson before going.  
"Dr. Vanhelsing says you're at the top of your class, yet I can never seem to catch you at the hospital or the university."  
"I've been spending time with Lucy-" started Mina.  
"Yes, yes but that was weeks ago. Any grief she still has, she surely doesn't need you to be present for." Mina raised an eyebrow at the off hand remark and Grayson quickly tried to think of a way to take it back.  
"I've been spending time with Lucy because I felt as if I'd been neglecting her. She's too good a friend to say anything, but I realized it had been days since I'd last seen her. She also introduced me to Rebekah and she's become a dear friend."  
"Well. Seeing as how we are at a ball, would you do me the honor of joining me in a dance?" Grayson was quickly becoming irritated. They were fated to be together, surely she felt it too! Blakeney choosing that moment to return with two flutes of champagne balanced between his outstretched fingers didn't help things.  
"I'm sorry, but I promised another dance to William and am enjoying his company. Perhaps some other time" answered Mina evenly. Mr. Grayson nodded politely and then took his leave. Mina was worried she was going to drop her drink, her hands were sweating so much. "Is he gone? Not watching I mean?" whispered Mina. Blakeney let a genuine smile cross his face.  
"Yes. You did very well holding your ground."  
"Really? I felt a bit sick and like I was small child being scolded" replied Mina with a shaky grin.  
"You faired better than some Midshipmen in front of their Captain. Myself included once or twice."  
"Oh really? When was this?"

* * *

Rebekah was giving Lucy some time with Alistair and was wandering about the edges of the room. Seeing her alone, Lady Jayne decided now was a good a time as any to introduce herself.

"It's quite impressive, how you've managed to expand your business. And corner the market by dealing with gypsies. That move proved to be far more profitable than _anyone_ expected." Rebekah gave her a glance up and down before turning back towards the crowd.

"Lady Jayne. Your reputation proceeds you" stated Rebekah as she took a sip from her drink. The rude demeanor struck a nerve, but Jayne refused to let it show. "My business is importing I doubt you could provide me with anything useful. But I suppose that judgement is premature, seeing as how I'm not certain what your business is."

"I am a tracker and consultant of sorts. I locate rare items and offer my experience when dealing with them" answered Jayne, trying, and failing, to sound polite. This conversation was not going the way she had planned at all. Time to change tactics.  
"I had heard that you and Miss Westenra were also in the business of orphans. As I understand it, there was quite a commotion at the hospital when you both took all of them in to get their shots and looked over." A commotion was putting it mildly. The boys trusted Lucy and Rebekah, but the man with the needle, the sharp needle, they didn't. It was only after Mina arrived (having heard all the noise) and told them the doctor was her father that they relented. Rebekah had explained that since they were unloading crates from every side of the earth, it was best that they take measures not to catch anything.

"The orphans are more Lucy and Blakeney's cause, but I do help out when I can."

"Well, it's good that they have a safe place to stay at night. Especially given the gruesome murders that have been happening." Rebekah was just about to ask what she meant by that, when Lucy rushed to her side.

"I've been searching _everywhere_ for you" exclaimed Lucy, as her eyes darting between Lady Jayne and Rebekah.  
"Just resting my feet and having a drink. You managed to find the only men in London that are capable of dancing without reciting the steps in their head" commented Rebekah as she turned towards Lucy with a smile.  
"Well, let's get back to it! The balls nearly over and we haven't had nearly enough fun."  
Unfortunately, they turned right into Alexander Grayson.

* * *

"Ladies, I trust we are enjoying the night?" asked Alexander as Lady Jayne gave him a nod and left them alone. Lucy gave a stilted nod but Rebekah merely narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want Alexander? We were having a perfectly good night" remarked Rebekah as she crossed her arms.

"Merely to propose a truce. A cease of all current attitudes and to start again anew."

"A truce? And what brought on this sudden rush of good will?"

"I was thinking we could help each other on our business fronts. If you both were to endorse my machine, I would donate a sizable some to both your shipping company and orphanage." Rebekah's laughter was not the result he had expected and judging by look on Miss Westenra's face, a shock to her as well.

"My family's import company is one of the most successful ones in all of Europe. Lucy's store is making unanticipated levels of profit and more than enough to fund the boys' care. As for energy companies, we've always made a practice of staying out of that ring. Everything our company need to run is either well paid or free. I'm sorry, but I don't really see what it is we are to benefit from this arrangement." Alexander pulled at his jacket before leaning over and speaking as you would to a small child.

"You would be part of the ones who will reap handsomely once my machine works and is being requested in every home."

"If. As I understand it, your machine is still under quarantine."

"_WHEN._"

"We shall see. What do you think Lucy?" Lucy's nerves had been calmed by Rebekah's demeanor. She knew exactly what he was capable of and it didn't scare her in the slightest. Lucy decided that she would do the same.

"I think it couldn't hurt. There is no reason why we shouldn't gain from the investment, should it prove to be successful. If it fails, people will still need their goods imported and the Gypsies never did have a need or wireless energy." Alexander was doing his best to hide his irritation at their flippant attitude.

"There you have it then. Shall we say...ten thousand each?"

"_Five_ thousand each. Two upfront and the last three once the quarantine on your machine is lifted" corrected Rebekah. Then she took Lucy's arm and led them away.  
Alexander ran his fingers over his mustache. This was becoming far more troublesome than he expected. But he vowed to have both his success and Mina. Although...she hadn't left the Midshipman's side all night.

* * *

**AN: Swiped Blakeney from the movie Master and Commander: the Far Side of the World, except he's older now. The events in the movie happened at the beginning of the 1800s but I fiddled with the time for the story. I also know nothing about the Royal Navy. The kids are frommthe movie Neverland. ...and I have plans for them ALL. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Things were finally turning in Alexander's favor. The quarantine had been lifted, the remaining funds from Lucy and Rebekah had been transferred, and according to Renfield, Mina Murray was waiting in his foyer. A very welcome change of pace indeed.  
"Miss Murray. What brings you here today?" asked Alexander as he descended the stairs.  
"I am here to resolve a few matters." The flatness in her voice almost made him stumble on the last step.  
"Oh? Which matters in particular? I'm afraid you have me at a loss." Mina took a deep breath and steeled her nerve.  
"I appreciate you donations to the hospital and hope you continue to make them, but I think it's best if we part ways as friends."  
"May I ask what brought this on? Or rather who suggested it?" asked Grayson in a clipped tone. He was tired of Westenra interfering with his plans.  
"Lucy didn't suggest a thing to me. But it does have to do with her."  
"Has it anything to do with her odd behavior that you mentioned recently?" Alexander was desperate to spin this in his favor. She would _not_ take her from him. "It was brought to my attention recently by Lady Jayne that a string of murders have taken place recently."  
"That's ridiculous. Lucy would never do such a thing!"  
"Yes, but you didn't think Lucy would ever sleep with your fiancé either. She is not herself. There are rumors of night walkers, creatures that feed on people. If she's become one, she may not even be aware she's doing it."  
"Would you suggest putting her in the asylum?"  
"Of course. I'm sure your father would provide her with the best care available" assured Alexander, confident he had taken care of Westenra once and for all. Mina bowed her head to look at her hands clasped in front of her.  
"I see" she looked up suddenly and he found himself lost in her fierce dark blue eyes. "These creatures you speak of, the murders had started before you had turned her." Alexander gaped at her for a moment before a sinister smile crossed his face.  
"Told you, did she? I suppose I should have expected as much. She was behaving monstrously so I made her into one" explained Alexander with a shrug and a wave of his hand. Mina was astounded.  
"I told you that in confidence and it was my affair to resolve! And I remember something from the night I was attacked in the hospital. It was you-."  
"Who rescued you? Yes, and honestly Mina, I was only looking out for you" explained Alexander as he reached for her hands.  
"_DO NOT TOUCH ME_" yelled Mina as she threw his hand back at him. "You are hardly one to speak of monsters. What I remember is the man's arm missing and his blood covering your face. His screams still echo in my mind. You don't even realize what it is you did, do you? You took my dearest and closest friend from me! Yes she hurt me, but I had hurt her far deeper than I ever realized and she reacted in a way that showed me exactly how much pain she was in. Was that all Lady Jayne's doing or did you have a hand in that as well?" Alexander's mind was desperately trying to keep up as things spiraled rapidly out of control. The one thing he did notice though was that Lucy had not told Mina that he was responsible for her mother's death. _Interesting._  
"I had no hand in what transpired between you, Mr. Harker, and Miss Westenra. However, it would seem that it showed you who they truly are. Otherwise you wouldn't have called off the engagement" remarked Alexander, refusing to let her see how he was coming undone. _How was this possible? Her friend was now a blood thirsty monster, Mina knew, and yet she still continued to defend her?_  
"No Mr. Grayson. It simply showed what monsters you and Lady Jayne can create when you use people as your pawns. I want nothing more to do with you" seethed Mina before she turned to leave. Grayson reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her back to face him.  
"But don't you feel it Mina? When we danced- even when we first met, that feeling. As if we knew each other. We do! We are destined..._fated_ to be together! I've gone to such great lengths to reunite us again!"  
Mina shook him off and he nearly froze at the cold look in her eye.  
"You could have saved yourself the trouble. I want nothing to do with you in this life or any other." With that, Mina spun on her heel and left Alexander to fall onto his knees in despair.

It was mid-evening when Alexander took to the roofs to try and distract himself to lessen his grief. It was from there that he spotted Mina laughing with the seaman from the night before. Once again, it seemed Mina's attentions were currently held by someone else. The first time he had understood. She had met Harker first. Ilona had also been with someone else when they had first met. This time, she was aware of their shared future and was working against it. _Retribution would be had._

* * *

Lucy and Rebekah had purchased a small rooming house for the boys. Both women had been adamant that it was simply a gesture to get positive press and more attention to the new store, but Blakeney knew that although Rebekah appeared cold to some, she had a kind heart. He also knew Lucy well enough to know she loved the little band of miscreants. Given how long he'd been working for Rebekah and how he'd grown up in the Westenra house, Blakeney was surprised the two hadn't met before.

Blakeney had decided to move into the house and look after the boys. It made him feel as if he was with his old shipmates again, all living together in close quarters. A feeling of home that he had missed since the Westenra house seemed so empty now. It only held the fond memories of it's owners rather that the actual people.  
The boys were of the same age that most young boys go to work on ships. Those that did were taken care of and fed by the crew. It was Blakeney's hope to provide the same here.

Tonight they had finally gotten around to having their diner with Rebekah and Lucy celebrating the opening of the house. It was a small two story building that was well worn, but in a way that simply added to it's character. Once you learned the trick to them, the boards on the stairs came off, creating a secret space for someone to keep things in. Each boy had claimed one as their own, reserving the first and last for emergency supplies.  
The meal had been more like the kind one would have in the Westenra house and had Blakeney reminding the boys to eat slowly or they'd be sick. None of the boys had been served so much food at once before, nor food of it's quality. Rebekah and Blakeney were chatting as they cleaned up after the meal while the other boys were giving Lucy a tour of the house and showing off their improvements.

Curly had taken to the roofs as he often did after meals. Tonight though was different. Tonight he had a full stomach instead of hunger pains. Tonight he had a warm bed instead of bunking with the gypsies or finding space in a barn. He spun around the corner on his heel in a way that would have given Lucy heart palpitations. He had wandered a few rooftops away when he caught sight of a figure leaping onto the roof, carrying something with him. It was about a house away and it had gotten dark quickly, so Curly had to squint to make out what was happening.

Once he realized what he was seeing he felt his blood run cold.

Things proceeded to get worse when the figure looked up and saw _him_.

Curly took off as fast as he could back to the house. He leapt through the window and barreled into Lucy as he tried to get away. The boy was pale and shaking and didn't seem to hear her calling his name. She looked towards the window in time to see Alexander Grayson perched there, fangs bared and face covered it blood. Lucy turned, shoving the boy behind her as she tried to shield him with her body. Alexander's fingers cut painfully into her shoulder as he lunged for the boy. Lucy turned her head back towards him, fangs bared and eyes wild, and hissed. Alexander was about to make another grab for the boy when Rebekah appeared at Lucy's side. She didn't even bother with her fangs. He tried to make it back out the window but as he tried to jump clear he felt Rebekah give him a hard shove. Just enough to knock him off balance and falling head first into the brick wall across the way before he smashed to the ground. When Rebekah turned back, her eyes were practically glowing. She was met with shocked stares from both Blakeney and the boys.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**AN: Whew! Three in one day! My muse just won't leave me alone. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

A few other people must have either heard or seen something, because moments later police were at their door. A short time after that, Lady Jayne arrived. The police tried to interview each boy separately, but they stayed huddled around Blakeney, Lucy, and Rebekah. The lead detective said that Lady Jayne was there to be someone nonthreatening that they could talk to, but Rebekah wasn't buying that for a second. Neither was Lucy apparently, since she refused to let go of Curly even though he assured her he'd be fine. Only when Rebekah place her hand gently on Lucy's wrist did she relent.

* * *

Lady Jayne sat on a chair across from Curly, who was making himself comfortable on the edge of one of the beds. It was obvious the boy was nervous being back in the room the attack had happened.  
"So what is your name young man?" asked Lady Jayne in a calm tone.

Miss Lucy hadn't wanted to let him go. Or was it just anywhere near this lady? He wasn't going to take any chances.

"Curly."

"No, I mean your formal name. The name your parents gave you."

"Somebody probably knows, but not me. I've been Curly as far back as I can remember."

"Alright. Can you tell me what you saw tonight?"

"I went walking on the rooftops like I always do after diner. I saw what looked like a man eating somebody. He had them by the neck. Then he saw me and I took off back here."

"I see. It must have been very frightening."

"Not really. Once I got inside, Miss Lucy protected me."

"Really?"

"Yep. Shoved me right behind her. I think it got her shoulder though. Miss Lucy saved me."

"Well, thank you for talking to me. Can you send Miss Westenra in?" Lady Jayne mulled over what she'd learned as the boy left. The attack itself seemed consistent with the others. But Lucy Westenra placing herself between a monster and a boy? It didn't match the timid Lucy she knew. Jayne looked up to see Lucy come in and sit heavily where Curly had been.

"What is it?" asked Lucy tiredly.

"The boy mentioned an injury to your shoulder. May I take a look?" Lucy blinked at her her before turning her gaze to her shoulder where her blouse was torn and there were blood stains. Jayne realized that with everything going on, the girl hadn't even noticed. Lucy unbuttoned her blouse and showed Jayne her shoulder. There were four angry claw-like marks on her arm. On closer inspection they seemed to go quite deep, deeper than any human could inflict without the aid of a blade of some sort. But a blade would have left smooth and clean marks, not these jagged lines. Deciding it was long enough, Lucy began to button up her blouse again. "Be sure to have it looked at and bandaged properly" commented Jayne absently, already lost in thought. The monster was either becoming more brazen or more reckless and either one meant more bloodshed. "They must mean a lot to you for you to risk your life for them" said Jayne gently.

"They do. They are rascals, the lot of them, but I love them. Whenever they get into trouble, their hearts are in the right place I just have no idea where their minds go." Jayne took in the look of fondness on Lucy's face. At first she had wondered if Lucy was trying to hide something, but it would seem that she was simply protective of her new family. Perhaps a bit over protective, but that was understandable given both the type of attack and the unexpected death of her mother.

* * *

Once all the police and Lady Jayne had left, the boys gathered in the small sitting area downstairs. Rebekah and Lucy weren't sure how to approach the topic but Charlie solved that problem for them.

"So, if that thing came again, you two could take him on? Kill him?"

"Probably" answered Rebekah, seeing no reason to lie to them.

"I can't promise to always keep you safe and out of trouble, there's no way I could keep such a promise. But I can promise that I will always look out for you and come for you if you are in trouble" assured Lucy followed by both Rebekah and Blakeney. That seemed to be all the boys needed to hear since they then all ran up to bed.

Rebekah waited while Lucy and Blakeney talked for a bit, undoubtedly discussing her recent change. It was after one by the time they got back to Rebekah's home and into bed. Lucy had thought it would take longer for her to fall asleep with all the questions in her head, but she was out the moment her head hit the pillow.

It wasn't till the morning that Rebekah gave voice to what they had both been wondering.  
_Had last night been just a chance encounter or was Grayson targeting the boys?_

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie and Rebekah were walking back from the gypsy camp, having negotiated an exchange. Every time they came through and had scarves, lamps, spices, or anything else, the items would be taken in trade for ones they needed. Everything the gypsies had from their carts to their clothing was colorful and exotic and often sought after but the gypsies wouldn't do business with just anyone. There were times that they couldn't pay for everything at once and Rebekah would look the other way or say that the diner they had all been invited to was payment enough. In many ways it was. Rebekah and Lucy had enjoyed themselves immensely but it hadn't been just the dancing and the food. The gypsies were not strangers to the legends of night creatures. One of the elders had observed Lucy and Rebekah the first night and told them he knew what they were. Pint size jars of blood were given to them both every visit from then on, but a fuss was never made. Apparently, their caravan had a few creatures of it's own. While they were all on good terms, Rebekah always took Charlie with her when she went since he was part of a gypsy clan himself. The Costa clan was quite large and very well known, so she brought Charlie as a sign of respect but also to make sure she didn't inadvertently offend anyone.

She was lost in thought as they made their way back through the market, Charlie a few paces ahead of her, when someone turned the corner and knocked Charlie off his feet.  
"Sorry sir."

"Not a problem, boy" said Renfield as he helped the boy to his feet.

"Ah, Mr. Renfield. How has your employer been recently?" asked Rebekah in an even tone. Renfield held her gaze but maintained the mask on his face. Mr. Grayson had returned last night a bloody and battered mess. The blood hadn't been his own but he couldn't walk without limping and could hardly stand up straight but his injuries were the furtherest from his mind. What seemed to bother him the most was that he'd been seen by one of Miss Westenra's boys. It wasn't much of a mystery to Renfield what the possible repercussions would be, but his opinion had only gotten a decanter thrown in his direction. He had a feeling that part of his master's mood was due to the fact that his fledgling had nearly attacked him, and that had injured his pride.

"The same as you'd expect, Miss Mikaelson. Actually, he was sad to learn that you and Miss Westenra had withdrawn your donations."

"I'm sure" answered Rebekah as she brushed a lock of her hair back over her shoulder. Charlie looked on between the two, unsure of what was going on, but making sure to remember that this Mr. Grayson was someone Miss Rebekah didn't like.

* * *

With Lucy running the store again, Blakeney found himself down at the docks overseeing the unloading of crates and deciding which would go to the main store and which would go to Lucy's. Fox, Slightly, and Tootles had decided to come with him and were playing in the loading area, waiting for the crates they were going to take back.  
Across the street in his carriage sat Browning, watching as the seamen were hard at work and the children laughed at some shared joke. The presence of the children was unfortunate, but little could be done about it now. The last thing the Order needed was Mr. Grayson getting backed by such a well known company. It had been observed that while the investment would benefit them both, the two sides were not on good terms. Steps had been taken by the Order to try and break any partnership between Mikaelson Imports and Mr. Grayson.  
Browning had a front row seat when the first explosion went off.

* * *

The explosion had knocked Blakeney off the ramp and into the water where his old seamen instincts took over. From beneath the surface he saw at least two other explosions go off. Swimming to the ladder mounted at the dock's edge he pulled himself up to see that it had been the crates themselves that had held the explosions and at least five had gone off. He helped the few seamen that were trying to pick themselves up as he made his way over to where the boys had been. Slightly and Tootles were alright but they were leaning over Fox, who had a large gash over his ear that was bleeding heavily and was unconscious. Motioning for Tootles to take off his neck scarf, he instructed him as to how to tie it tightly around Fox's head. Moments later, there was a carriage to take Fox to the hospital.

* * *

Mina was already at the hospital talking to Dr. Van Helsing about his recent lecture when the news about the docks came. The two of them rushed to help unload the patients and get them to the nearest bed as quickly as possible. Mina felt her heart almost stop when she saw one of Lucy's boys being unloaded, the right side of his face covered in blood. A little while later she saw Blakeney rush in with two more of the boys but they seemed to be fine. Blakeney was bleeding from his forehead and had what looked like large splinters coming out of what remained of his left arm. Mina got him and the boys to sit down on a bed next to their friend and once she assured them he was going to be fine, they relaxed a bit. The boys had come in looking pretty shaken but after a few minutes, Tootles ran to let Lucy know they were all okay. Mina convinced Blakeney to sit down and let her look at him. She took him in from head to toe, looking for any wounds that seemed more pressing than others. His normally light and curly blonde hair was darker now that it was wet and was matted with blood from a cut on his forehead. He was soaked head to toe and even though she had Slightly cover him with a blanket, he wasn't shivering at all. Mina was trying to be careful but she seemed to be tripping all over her words today. While Slightly didn't seem to notice, Blakeney would. That or how bright her face was turning from embarrassment.

"Slightly, if you could hold Will's shoulder and stum- _er_, I mean arm steady. I can't have him jerk back when I pull these out. Brace yourself behind his shoulder and elbow-_er_..." Blakeney just gave her a grin that made her momentarily forget that she was feeling especially nervous about removing the shards given that her hands had now started shaking.

"_Breathe_ Mina. I won't move. Slightly won't let me. Capturing things and not letting go is one of his specialties, right Slightly?"

"Yup. Anything I catch won't get free unless I let it" stated the boy firmly with a nod. Mina took a deep breath and began with the first large splinter. Slightly was the only one who winced. Blakeney told her a story about how the boys captured a piglet and made a number of trades that resulted in a new pair of shoes for the boy named Twins.

"Why is he named Twins if he doesn't have a sibling?" asked Mina as she pulled the last one and began cleaning and bandaging the wounds.

"Cause he's as fast as two. Reads as fast, runs as fast, eats as fast-" answered Slightly.

"And goes through clothes as fast" finished Blakeney. Mina finished with the cut on his forehead before deciding he was fine. She got lost in his light blue eyes for a moment, but it was around then that Fox started to come around. Her father having stitched his wound closed earlier, Mina gave them instructions on how to look after him before she sent them on their way, promising to come and look in on them later.

* * *

Once Tootles came and let Lucy and Rebekah know the others were banged up but alright, they left Charlie in charge and made their way to Grayson Manor. Rebekah didn't even bother knocking and simply threw the front doors open making Alexander spin to face them from his office where he was meeting with Harker.

"_Leave_" barked Rebekah at Jonathan, which had him leaping from his seat and heading for the door until he saw Lucy.

"Lucy? Why are _you_ here?"

"It's none of your concern Jonathan. Now _go_" replied Lucy as she strode past him. He watched as she passed him, struck speechless by this new confidence that seemed to surround her. He then caught Mr. Grayson's pointed glare and quickly made for the front door, pulling it shut behind him.

"_Have you gone mad?_" shouted Rebekah as she stormed her way towards Alexander. "Do you have some desire for us to kill you as painfully and violently as possible? Because you are certainly going about it the right way."

"I don't know what you are referring to and I don't appreciate being accused of things I didn't do in my own home" answered Alexander briskly.

"She's _referring_ to you going after my boy last night and then blowing up the docks today where _four_ of my boys happened to be. You may have taken my mother from me, but my boys and Blakeney are my family now and I will _NOT_ let you take them from me. The same goes for Mina" said Lucy through gritted teeth.

"How dare you come into my home and threaten me! The both of you! I admit that I am at fault about last night and I can only offer my deepest apologies, but I have no idea about this other event you are referring to!"

"You can save your apologies Alexander. I suggest you tread _very_ carefully from here on out. Next time, I doubt Miss Westenra and I will refrain from our first impulse for violence" finished Rebekah as she grasped a still seething Lucy's arm and pulled her towards the door.

* * *

Following the visit, Alexander had Renfield go and find out what he could about what had taken place. When Renfield gave his report, he found out exactly how much trouble he was in, and this time not due to anything he had done. Since the bombing of the docks benefited no one, he could only assume it was the work of the Order. _Did they know that Rebekah was also a vampire and were hoping that they would finish each other off? Or maybe just give them one less vampire to kill._ Now more than ever he needed to not make an enemy out of Mikaelson Imports.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**

**Guest and everybody else- I'm on tumblr as ****_calvinsolo_**** so hit me there if you want!**


	11. Chapter 11

Jonathan was tired of being used by Grayson but until he found other work or the paper hired him again, he'd have to take whatever he could get. At the moment that work was promoting Mr. Grayson's machine demonstration. He had been waiting in the foyer when he overheard Mr. Grayson ask Renfield to look into the seaman that Mina was interested in. At first he thought that Grayson was playing him somehow, but then he realized that Grayson didn't know he overheard. _But that didn't make any sense. What would Mina want with a seaman?_ Jonathan was well aware that he had ruined any chance he had with Mina, but still felt he should look out for her.  
He had heard about the incident at the docks so he headed for the hospital. He was crossing the bridge over the park when he spotted Mina running and calling after someone at the pier. He watched as a man turned towards her voice and smiled. The man was close to six feet, a few inches taller than Mina, with light blonde hair. It was when he turned that Jonathan saw that half of his left arm was missing. Jonathan started to make his way over when he saw Mina reach up and brush her fingers over his forehead, which had him quickening his pace.  
"_Mina!_" She turned with a frown and a puzzled look towards him.

"Jonathan? What are you doing here?"

"With everything that's happened today, I wanted to be sure you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be? I was at the hospital. You remember Blakeney, don't you?" Jonathan turned to look at the man standing next to Mina, using the five inches he had on the boy to try and appear intimidating. He had no idea who this was. "You remember, he grew up with Lucy."

"_Oy! Willy!_" Blakeney turned to see who was calling him and upon seeing it was one of the workers, promised Mina he'd be back in a moment.

"What are you doing with him Mina?" asked Jonathan in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I saw you touch him! He's a seaman Mina! One who undoubtably lost his arm in some sort of bar room brawl."

"He's a former Midshipman who lost his arm in combat, Jonathan. If you ever paid any attention to Lucy at all you'd remember when he came home and Lucy helped him alter all his clothes. No, wait. I take that back. I'm remembering exactly what kind of attention you paid Lucy and I'd rather you didn't think of her at all."

"How can you forgive her and not me? She was the one who started everything!" argued Jonathan as he ran a hand through his hair.

"She was being used by Lady Jayne after I had deeply hurt her. You on the other hand could have said no at any time."

"So we're just not going to count the fact that you hurt me by falling in love with Grayson? And how exactly did you hurt Lucy that excuses her behavior?"

"It's none of your concern. In fact, none of my life is your concern anymore. And in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not by Grayson's side, am I?"

"No, no you aren't. But I don't like you by this boy's side either. It's dangerous and not a place for a woman of your class."

"Well, according to you, neither is my being a doctor. And he is hardly a boy. If you are here doing a story on the incident then interview Will, he was here and injured in it. If not, then leave me alone."

"Oh it's _Will_ now, is it? Not _Willy_?" retorted a bitter Jonathan.

"I answer to both" said a voice from behind him. Jonathan turned to tell him to stay away from Mina, when she stepped forward and pushed him aside.

"Jonathan was just leaving. I'll walk with you back when you're ready and check on Fox" said Mina as she looped her arm with Blakeney's. A move that surprised not only Jonathan but given his raised eyebrows, Blakeney as well.

* * *

Rebekah was already taking steps to protect themselves from another attack. The first thing she did was take all the boy's blades as well as Blakeney's sword, knives, and bullets and have them blessed. Thankfully, she'd had the foresight to bring cloth to wrap them in and a sack to carry them, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to get them home. Next, she and Lucy installed four metal bars across the windows. When bent up, the windows would function as usual but when brought down, the windows would be locked shut from the inside. There was only so much that could be done to the house without accidentally causing harm to Lucy and Rebekah as well.

The boys had been talking amongst themselves about the other night for a while now but Charlie's visit to the gypsy camp provided them with more news. Apparently, Curly wasn't the first to see this creature. The creature was to blame for many of the recent murders that had been happening around town. The stories described the creature to be similar to what Miss Lucy and Miss Rebekah were, but like the boys, the gypsies were sure it wasn't them. It was supposedly a man type creature. Curly had noticed Miss Lucy watching him, watching them all, at various points in the day. She looked like she was worried. The boys decided that once the got their knives back, they would travel only in pairs. Whatever this creature was, it wasn't going to get them, Blakeney or Miss Lucy and Miss Rebekah.

* * *

When Mina and Blakeney arrived, Blakeney had her look over Lucy's wound. Rebekah had cleaned and bandaged it well, but as long as she was here he wanted to know it was healing properly. Mina seemed to be as baffled by the markings as Lady Jayne had been. Once that was done with Lucy and Rebekah left for the night.

Mina had never seen a meal prepared in such a way before. It was like watching a show. Some of the boys were putting on the plates and cups while Blakeney cooked the sausages on the stove. Nibbs tossed plates to Slightly who tossed them to Twins who darted around the table putting them in their place. Tootles tossed cups and mugs to Curly from the cupboard and Fox went around and filled them with water. Charlie went and set pieces of bread and apples on all the plates and when everyone was seated, Blakeney served everyone a sausage link. Mina had watched from out of the way but had taken a seat with the boys and was sitting between Twins and Nibbs. Mina spent the meal learning about each boy. Nibbs sold papers on various corners which left his fingertips stained with ink and up on all the latest news. Tootles was the best look out but could also good when it came to excuses and spinning the situation to not look as bad as it might be. His green eyes and long lashes helped with that as well. Fox knew how to get anything you wanted or at least who had it. Charlie was best at making plans. He'd watch from the rooftops and signal to the others with songs from his flute. It was a toss up as to who was better at slight of hand Curly or Fox, but Curly was also best at picking locks. All these skills had come in handy since before Miss Lucy and Miss Rebekah, they were all thieves who only got by on what they could steal, which often left them hungry. Now, Miss Rebekah had them doing things besides just stocking and unloading. They kept an ear to the ground as to what people were taken with currently. They watched over the gypsies in case they got sick or needed help. They kept track of what the lower class people needed. They looked out for the seamen at the docks.  
As they went over their duties, Mina could see each of them taking pride in their new jobs. It seemed Lucy had found her passion.

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Grayson's demonstration was happening tonight. Everything was on schedule and going well and the event was only two hours away. Harker had done his job and spread the word and now not even the Order could stop him. With everything taken care of, he let his mind wander to other matters. Dr. Van Helsing was still helping him when it came to walking in the sun, but refused to tell him anything of Mina. Not even his hands around the doctor's throat, threatening to break his neck, had swayed him. Renfield had come back with nothing they could use against the Midshipman. If they weren't after the same woman, Alexander would have found the man very decent and suitable. But they were, and his presence was making Alexander more furious by the second. _Didn't she see that he could give her everything she wanted? He would buy her the hospital if that's what it took! What future could this crippled Midshipman give her? A future looking after a group of unwanted bastards?_ No. He would not stand to see his Ilona dragged down to such a level.

* * *

Lady Jayne had heard about the docks like everyone else. She hadn't approved of the action but her opinion wasn't shared. She was sorry to hear that one of Miss Westenra's boys had gotten hurt in the process. All of this had gone too far long ago by her standards. Alexander Grayson had walked in the sun, there by proving that he wasn't a vampire. Instead of moving on, the Order remained fixated on him and the killings continued. She failed to see how sabotaging Grayson's machine furthered the hunt for the vampire, but that wasn't her concern. Tonight would be an opportunity to feed that the monster would not miss.

* * *

Alexander could see Lucy and Rebekah seated in the stands and Mina joining them. To his displeasure, he noticed that she was being accompanied by the Midshipman. He felt energized by the crowd in front of him and prepared his machine. But when it began to explode and people began to scream and run, he felt himself begin to unravel. He turned and saw Rebekah and Lucy gazing back at him impassively. The final straw that had him seeing red was Mina being led to safety by her escort.

This would not stand.

* * *

He was acting rashly. He knew that, but it wasn't stopping him. Grayson burst through the door of rooming house, startling everyone inside. Blakeney, spun round, knife in hand and charged towards Grayson. Alexander went to block his blow, but he moved unexpectedly and managed a deep cut to Grayson's forearm.  
Realizing he'd been struck by a weapon that had been blessed, he became enraged and changed his plan. Moving at an astounding speed, Alexander moved forward and flung the seaman back into the cupboard where he crumpled to the floor. The blood coming from his head wound was so very tempting but he reminded himself that he had other business at hand. Grabbing the four boys, he hauled them by their shirts into his carriage where he bared his fangs at them and they promptly fell silent. If he was going to kill the other man, he was going to give him a fighting chance. But once Alexander had defeated him, he was going to make him watch him kill his little urchins.

* * *

Twins, Fox, and Tootles had been the only ones to make it to the windows upstairs. Once they were sure they were safe from capture, they headed straight for Miss Rebekah's, Twins taking the lead.

* * *

Lucy and Rebekah were having tea with Mina when frantic knocking came from the front door. All three of them made their way to the foyer. Rebekah opened the door only to have the three boys topple over each other on the threshold.  
"The was a man-."  
"-came and threw Blakeney-."  
"-took the others."  
Rebekah motioned them inside while Lucy and Mina got them some water. The three were bent over, resting their hands on their thighs, trying to catch their breath.  
"Once more, from the beginning" asked Rebekah as Lucy and Mina looked on.  
"A man came to the house. He nearly broke the door in-" started Twins.  
"Blakeney started to go at him with his knife and got his arm, but the man threw him into the wall like he was a sack of flour" continued Fox.  
"We got upstairs and out the window and watched from the roof as he took the others in his carriage. Then we came here" finished Tootles.  
"Did he take William?" asked Lucy.  
"No, just the other boys" answered Tootles. Lucy bit her lip and prayed that Blakeney wasn't dead. He was like a younger brother to her and she didn't know what she'd do if she lost him. Mina looked just as worried.  
"Come on, we're going to go check on Blakeney and then pay dear old Vlad a visit. No. You boys are staying here. We need you safe. If he wanted a war, he's got one."

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: The Blakeney/Mina thing just sorta happened. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

The carriage hadn't even pulled to a complete stop before Rebekah and Lucy were jumping out and making their way towards the house. The front door was off one of it's hinges and bent inwards. Inside, Lucy was already kneeling beside Blakeney and gently shaking him. He started to come around with a groan. Grabbing a wet cloth, Mina went over and held it to his head.

"Tell me they're not dead" whispered Blakeney.

"No. Twins, Fox, and Tootles are at my house but he took the others captive" replied Rebekah as she took in the damage. Alexander certainly had been on a tear. Blakeney started to stand, with Lucy's hand on his back.

"Are you sure you should be getting up so quickly?" asked Mina as she grabbed his shoulder.

"It was no harder than when our ship was struck by a cannonball. I'm fine. Let's go get the boys" assured Blakeney as he rubbed the back of his head. He gathered his weapons and joined Rebekah and Lucy at the door. They tried to persuade Mina to stay behind, but it was no use. She was just as stubborn as the rest of them and argued that someone would have to drive the second carriage if they were all going to make it home. With that settled, Rebekah paid two drivers for their carriages for the night and with Mina driving one and herself the other, they made their way towards Grayson Manor.

* * *

Curly came back down the stairs where the others were waiting and shook his head.

"I think he's got something against the door besides" explained Curly about his failed attempt to pick the lock. When they'd arrived, the man had flung them down into his cellar. The sound of the very heavy and solid lock didn't give them much hope but they had Curly try anyway.

"Miss Lucy promised she'd come after us and she will. And so will Miss Rebekah and Blakeney" Charlie reminded the others with a firm nod.

"Do you think Blakeney's alive?" whispered Slightly.

"Course he is" replied Curly, although he was trying to convince himself too.

"This guy is strong though. What if he kills Miss Lucy or Miss Rebekah?" asked Nibbs.

"It's two against one. And yeah, this guy is strong but they are both clever. And when they're working together? You know they can take him, especially with Blakeney there for back up" whispered Charlie. The other boys nodded and fell silent. They hoped they were right, because they really didn't want to think about what he would do to them.  
Well, not anymore than they already were.

* * *

Mina promised to stay with the carriages and the other three made their way to the front door.

"No point in stealth, he knows we're coming" reasoned Rebekah.

The manor seemed larger without any of the candles lit, the shadows creating an ominous darkness. Blakeney had unsheathed his sword before they entered and turned at the sound of a faint rustling coming from his right. Lucy heard one from her left and Rebekah looked up at the chandelier above her where a figure launch itself towards her. Blakeney got his sword up and deflected the first blow and pushed the creature back with his sword. It lunged again but a kick to it's chest kept it out of reach long enough for Blakeney to slice it's head off. Looking down at the creature, it looked to be a man not much older than himself that had been turned into a soldier for Grayson's private little army. At the sound of two loud wet cracks, Blakeney turned to see Lucy and Rebekah drop the bodies of two more attackers, their heads now facing opposite their normal position.

"Will, if you'd be so kind..." asked Lucy as she motioned to the bodies. With two sharp cuts, their heads had been removed.

"Typical Vlad. Using underlings to do his dirty work. No wonder nothing he does is ever successful" muttered Rebekah as the three continued towards the office.

* * *

Lady Jayne's carriage had just pulled up to Alexander's home. She had come to check on him after the disastrous event and perhaps help him seek a bit of revenge. That was however until she noticed his front doors were wide open. She unsheathed her blades and started to make her way towards the door when a sound behind her had her spinning with her blades at the ready. She spotted three other hunters making their way towards her.

"Bosco, Roderick, what are you doing here? And who is that with you?" asked Lady Jayne as she lowered her blades.

"Browning sent us to finish this. This is Emerson and he's been sent to make sure this is done once and for all. The others are through putting up with your doubts and your stalling." The four of them marched into the manor, two with blades, one with a gun, and one with a whip as well as two lanterns. Upon entering they spotted the two beheaded vampires on the floor and the sound of hushed voices had them turning their lanterns towards the office.

At the glint of steel in the lantern light, Lucy and Rebekah both bared their fangs and stood ready to pounce.

"Miss Westenra?" came the voice of a stunned Lady Jayne. Rebekah simply rolled her eyes, none of them having time for this.

Of course this was the moment Alexander chose to attack.

* * *

Roderick was thrown to the side as Alexander swooped down on them, Bosco shooting wildly trying to distinguish his dark form from the shadows. Lucy and Rebekah had taken cover from the bullets behind the desk. Lucy shared a look with Blakeney and he gave a firm nod, taking off to resume his search for the boys.  
Alexander had gone for the gunman's throat and the blood spray that followed killed any remaining hope Lady Jayne had that Alexander was not this monster. The bottom of his face was covered in blood when he turned to look at them, some still dripping down his front and pooling at his feet.  
And then everything seemed to happen at once. Lucy and Rebekah took off in opposite directions, Emerson's whip catching Lucy's arm. Lucy used the whip to pull him to her but just as he reached her, he flicked his wrist and the length was around her neck. It burned into her flesh but she tore at his arm rather than the cord and it fell slack. As she tossed the remains of his arm to the side, the whip slid from around her, everywhere it touched giving her a searing pain that had her collapsing to her knees. Rebekah had grabbed Lady Jayne's wrist as she tried to bring down her first blow. She twisted out from underneath but used the hunter's momentum to fling her into the wall. The last hunter had run off somewhere but he didn't matter. The only thing she was focused on was Alexander.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Blakeney had made it to the cellar door and pushed the heavy side table from out of the way. He was just about to grab the handle when he felt a hand on his shoulder and then the wind was knocked out of him as he was shoved up against a nearby wall, dropping his sword in the process.

"You have disrupted my life for the last time, boy" commented Alexander as he pressed his forearm into Blakeney's throat. He ignored the boy's feeble attempts to shove the arm from his wind pipe. Alexander was careful though, he didn't want this over quickly. He wanted the boy to know exactly why this was happening.  
"You interfered with something greater than you could ever hope to understand. You see, Ilona has always been mine. I have worked for centuries to accumulate the wealth I need to provide her with the life she deserves. I have searched for her for centuries because our love is one so strong that it endures time. We have a connection that some would call destiny or fate but the only real definition for it is True Love."

"It is hardly true love. What it is is an obsession that you have let take hold of you for so long that you believe it to be true" said a voice from behind him. Alexander turned his head to see who dared to question his love, when he spotted Ilona standing a few feet away from him.

"Ilona, you _know_ it is so! How _else_ would you explain your form reappearing and us finding each other once again?"

"Had you not been searching for me, I would call it chance. And maybe I do share some of her memories, but my name is _Mina Murray_ and _I do not love you_." While Grayson was distracted, Blakeney had finally managed to reach the cuff of his stump arm where he kept a knife hidden. Pulling it free he sank it into Grayson's shoulder. Grayson yelled, letting Blakeney fall, and bent over holding his arm. As he got up from the drop, Blakeney spotted the iron key around Grayson's neck. He reached up and pulled it free before taking off towards Mina. Grayson roared and started to lunge towards them only to be pulled backwards and thrown across the room by Rebekah.

Blakeney had the key firmly in his hand and fit it into the lock. He opened the door and stopped Mina from rushing down, instead choosing to call for the boys just to be safe. His call was answered by the four boys bounding up the stairs. Blakeney and Mina carefully and quickly led them to the carriages out side, recovering his sword as they went.

* * *

Rebekah and Alexander were in the midst of an intense battle that had them both using the most of both their enhanced speed and enhanced strength. She had just thrown Alexander into a bookcase when she felt the air shift behind her. The sound of something sinking into flesh registered in her ears as she turned. She managed to catch Lucy just as she fell, one of Lady Jayne's angled blades in her shoulder. She pulled the blade loose and felt Lucy sink further into her arms. She faintly heard Lady Jayne ask Lucy why, but was too busy inspecting the injury. Thankfully, it was the shoulder opposite her heart, but such a wound take time to heal. Rebekah kissed the side of Lucy's head and when she saw Lucy smile weakly at her, she brushed her lips over hers before carefully setting her down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alexander start to pull himself up so she rushed over and brought her heel down on his kneecap. Hard. The resulting crack was almost as loud as his scream. Rebekah then darted to Lady Jayne and picked her up by her throat.

"Just because your heart got broken, what right does it give you to break everyone else's?" asked Rebekah as she held her a foot over the ground. She would have loved to eviscerate Lady Jayne herself, but she knew Lucy needed to feed in order to heal. With a precise blow to the back of Lady Jayne's neck, she paralyzed the woman and brought her to Lucy's side. Lucy was holding her shoulder, her face a mask pain as she gazed from Rebekah to Lady Jayne and back again.  
"You need to feed to be able to heal darling" explained Rebekah as she dragged Lady Jayne closer to Lucy's face, neither paying any attention to the look of terror in the huntress's eyes. Lucy sank her fangs into the woman's neck, relishing the taste of the still warm blood and the feel of it as it pulsed. She drank greedily, it being the first taste of fresh blood that she'd had in some time. Rebekah moved and positioned herself behind Lucy, placing her arms around the other girl's waist because although she was drinking, the wound was serious and was taking it's toll on Lucy's strength. Neither of them could tell you when Lady Jayne expired, Rebekah too busy pulling Lucy's hair out of the way and Lucy using all her strength to feed and keep herself upright. When she was done, Lucy pushed the body away from her and leaned heavily into Rebekah. Some color had come back to her face, but she was still too pale for Rebekah's liking. Biting her own wrist, she placed it in front of Lucy, who shook her head and weakly pushed her hand away.  
"You have to. Her blood alone won't be enough to heal you, mine will help speed up the process."

"Well, isn't this sweet? Who would have thought that the two lost souls would fall in love? But I'm afraid your tale is a tragedy and like in all tragedies, you both must die" remarked Alexander snidely as he limped forward. Rebekah gently set Lucy down and picked up a piece of wood that had broken off one of the many pieces of furniture she had slammed him into. He charged her and got his arm around her neck from behind but she slammed her heel into his shin and spun around and forced him against the nearest wall. Then with the piece of wood, she stabbed into the wound Blakeney had made earlier but pushed it further through, pinning him to the wall. His scream was a mixture of rage and pain. Rebekah turned to the sound of a pair of footsteps entering the room.

"Ah dear sister, what mess have you gotten yourself into this time? The young boys at the house told us you were here fighting a Mr. Grayson" said Klaus and he and Kol sauntered into the room.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, dear brother. However, he is only Grayson to some. I believe you both remember our friend _Vlad_?" explained Rebekah as she moved a lock of hair out of her face and motioned to the wall. She had never been happier to see the predatory look in both of her brother's eyes. Grayson had stopped struggling with the wood for a moment and took in the new faces before resuming his desperate efforts.

"I trust I can leave him in both of your capable hands?"

"I'm sure we'll think of some way to pass the time" purred Kol as he and Klaus circled forward.

"Tell me first, what led to all this?" asked Klaus over his shoulder.

"His love for Ilona and his inability to accept that she's dead" answered Rebekah as she scooped Lucy up in her arms, Lucy wrapping hers around Rebekah's neck.

"_SHE IS NOT DEAD! SHE IS HERE! OUR LOVE HAS SURVIVED THE AGES AND IS MEANT TO BE!_" yelled Grayson as he struggled against the wall.

"All except for the fact that she told him she doesn't love him" threw in Rebekah.

"Ah. Truly the only thing that keeps their love story from being as epic as Finn and Sage" lamented Kol.

"Oh, do bring back his head. I want to assure the boys that he is dead as well as burn it away from the body so we don't somehow wind up dealing with him again centuries from now" requested Rebekah as she made for the door.

Rebekah was carrying Lucy towards the carriages when the first screams began.

* * *

**AN: Please Review! And it's not over yet!**


	15. Chapter 15

Rebekah and Lucy were met with questions coming from every side when they reached the carriages. Blakeney looked shaken but trusted Rebekah when she said Lucy would be fine. Mina was determined to look over Lucy herself, but Lucy simply burrowed herself deeper into Rebekah's neck. The boys split everyone up between the carriages and set them off for home, Slightly and Nibbs at the reigns. In the carriage with Rebekah and Lucy sat Charlie. When the boys were fending for themselves, he had been their leader but he was very grateful for their new home and would do anything to keep these two women safe. They got home quickly and Rebekah carried Lucy to the small sitting area. Mina came in with Curly, Nibbs, and Slightly while Blakeney went to Rebekah's to fetch the other boys.

* * *

Mina looked over the boys, checking the few bruises and cuts they'd gotten from Alexander's rough treatment. But she kept glancing over towards Rebekah and Lucy every chance she got. Mina had seen Lucy look at Rebekah the way she used to look her before she'd known what it had meant. She'd seen Rebekah tenderly tuck back Lucy's hair much like Lucy used to do to hers. Rebekah certainly was a mystery. When dealing with most people, Rebekah seemed cold and indifferent, very calculating. An excellent quality when it came to business, but not the best when it came to people. But when it came to these boys and Blakeney...and Lucy. _Especially_ Lucy, Rebekah showed a tender side that Mina would guess very few saw. She thought back to the family portrait she had seen in Rebekah's home and recalled that Rebekah was the only girl in a family full of boys. Mina knew Rebekah would do everything in her power to keep any harm from coming to Lucy, but it didn't quell the pangs of jealousy she still felt and Lucy was hurt already! Mina grabbed a wet cloth and made her way over to Lucy.

"How did this happen?" asked Mina with a pointed look at Rebekah. Rebekah turned her head towards her and raised her eyebrows at her in disbelief.

"Lady Jayne threw one of her blades at Rebekah's back while she was fighting Grayson. The stupid woman had the audacity to ask me why" muttered Lucy, glowering as she recalled the memory. Mina removed the compress that Rebekah had been pressing against the wound and saw that the cut was an angry bright red that seemed to be throbbing before their eyes.  
At that moment Blakeney returned with the other boys and Mina got up to help make sur everyone was okay. Lucy watched as Rebekah bit into her own wrist once more before placing it in front of Lucy's lips.  
"What did you mean when you told Jayne she'd break everyone else's heart?" asked Lucy before beginning to feed.

"Well, Blakeney is practically your brother and would miss you terribly. So would Mina and I doubt she would ever fully recover. The boys all love you and would undoubtably try to go about seeking some sort of vengeance and get killed in the process" Rebekah gently pulled Lucy's hair back from where it had covered her face, where Lucy had hoped to hide her tears. "And you have also become quite dear to my heart as well" finished Rebekah gently, as she brushed away a stray tear with her thumb. Lucy looked up and wiped at her mouth with her hand as Rebekah smiled down at her.

Suddenly, there were shouts from outside. They both got up to carefully look out the windows.  
"Damn. I should have searched for the other hunter that got away. He's led the Order of the Dragon right to our door" whispered Rebekah under her breath.

"Okay boys, let's bar the windows and doors" ordered Blakeney. Rebekah and Lucy moved a bookcase in front of the broken front door and stacked the wooden benches into the windows. The boys went and locked the upstairs windows and began to heat pots of oil and grease on the stove. Blakeney retrieved his gun from beneath one of the stairs and the boys all went and got their knives. Mina helped Lucy turn the beds on end towards the windows just in case they were broken. Blakeney tossed his sword to Rebekah and they waited. They didn't have to wait long.

"We know you have two creatures in there. If they have taken you captive, just stay down and it will all be over with soon. But if you are aiding these creatures, you will meet the same fate that awaits them" shouted a booming voice from outside. Rebekah had braced herself for whatever was coming but was distracted by Lucy turning and glancing around behind her.

"Lucy! What is it?"

"_Where's Charlie?_" The two of them were sharing a panicked look when the gunfire started.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Whatever the Order of the Dragon was using for ammunition was apparently specially made and sparse since the firing stopped soon after it started.

"Hold your fire! There are children here! _HOLD YOUR FIRE!_" shouted Blakeney once the firing had stopped.

"Give us the monsters and this will all end" came the distinctive voice of Davenport.

"Oy! The only monsters here are shooting at us kids!" yelled Curly. Moments later forces from outside began to ram the doors and windows. Fox and Twins were perched on top of the counter and opened the small windows there. Nibbs and Curly handed up the pans of hot grease and oil. Sliding them through the narrow openings, they flung it on the men outside. The screams brought satisfied smirks to their faces and Rebekah had never been prouder of them.

Soon however, the front door was breached. Blakeney took out the first two with his gun and managed to jerk back before the sword that slashed through the doorway could hit him. Rebekah met the blade with hers and shoved the hunter back outside. The hunter was skilled with a sword but Rebekah met him blow for blow.

Lucy's movements were limited since she was still recovering, but she made quick work of the next three hunters that came through the door. For a fleeting moment she heard her mother's voice in her head telling her that all the blood would be a nightmare to clean up. She broke the necks of the men instead.

Mina had taken cover next to Blakeney and taken up one of the now empty pans to use as a weapon. Once the men started to come in though, she rushed the boys upstairs, despite their willingness to fight. They had all just reached upstairs when two more men started to break in through the windows. She took cover behind the beds and managed to pull Tootles back before he could charge one of the men. She motioned for the boys to pick up the bed by the rails. Lifting two of the beds, they used them to ram the two men against the window frames they'd just crawled through. Hearing the bodies drop, Mina let out a relieved sigh as the boys cheered their victory. Gazing out the window, she saw the morning sun begin to rise. Hopefully, the morning would bring an end to the battle, the Order not wanting everyone to know of their existence.

* * *

Rebekah was now fighting two hunters at once, having picked up the sword from one of the men she had fallen. Blakeney covered her back from behind with his gun. She was coming to love the boy as much as Lucy, his skill as a fighter despite his disability, an unexpected but welcome surprise. She could see Browning and Davenport coming closer with their guns. Blakeney had joined her outside in the fray and she could only hope that Lucy was holding her own against the few that got past them.

* * *

Lucy was feeling a bit stronger but whatever had been in the few smoke canisters that had made it through the door were making her feel light headed. Nibbs had come rushing back down the stairs and hurled them back out before helping Lucy over to a chair.

"Miss Lucy, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

His words sounded far away and she had trouble standing. But at the sight of a man behind Nibbs with a club, she lunged forward, tossing Nibbs into her chair and slammed the intruder against the stairs, the man's head making solid thud. She turned to check on Nibbs only to find that she had tossed him a bit too hard. The boy was peeking at her from behind the overturned chair.

"Are you alright?" asked Lucy. Nibbs nodded and made his way towards her and helped her when she started to wobble. Lucy turned back and looked out the doorway. She pulled Nibbs back and jerked around the corner in time to avoid the bullet that came through. The men wielding guns were getting closer and Rebekah and Blakeney were caught out in the open. Suddenly, there were rocks and other debris pelting the hunters from above. Judging by the accompanying battle cries, Lucy suspected the boys were responsible for the bit of intervention.  
Mina joined her, having crawled to the other side of the doorway. They watched as the men began to close in, Rebekah having one of the swords shot out of her hand and Blakeney was struck with a club from behind. He bucked and struck his attacker in the throat with his elbow but two others hauled him up and Davenport punched him soundly in the stomach. As Browning continued to bare down on her, Rebekah turned and bared her fangs at Davenport.

"Leave him be! It is me you're after, not him." Davenport turned and gave her a sinister smile and the other two dropped Blakeney and let him crash to the ground. Mina rushed out to his side before Lucy could stop her.  
With both men closing in, Rebekah was frantically trying to come up with some sort of plan.

"_Oy!_" The familiar voice came from behind where the Order had blocked off the street with their carriages. Charlie ducked under and charged through and was followed by what first looked like shadows. Screams were heard as hunters were attacked by unusually large black wolves. Rebekah was running to keep Charlie out of the reach of a fleeing hunter, but got too close to what remained of Davenport's body after he had been savaged by one of the wolves. The man's last moments were spent grabbing at Rebekah's leg as she went past, but he managed to find purchase on the cord around her ankle. The strap of leather had been put through a lot that day, having been through multiple battles, and the man's tug was enough to finally rip it loose.

In an instant, Rebekah's whole body felt as if it had been set aflame. She collapsed where she stood, unable to defend herself from the still approaching members of the Order. Then Charlie was in front of her brandishing a sword. She would tell him to run but the sizzling sensation on her skin kept her from doing anything more than hold back her screams.  
Mina had seen the cord pull free and a ring much like Lucy's roll across the ground. She scrambled after it, praying the wolves would keep her safe from the hunters. Blakeney stumbled after her, covering her with his gun, still trying to catch his breath. Lucy watched from the doorway, feeling helpless. The moment she saw Rebekah fall, she gathered all the strength she had in her, grabbed a blanket, and rushed out to her. She draped the blanket to cover as much of Rebekah as it could and tried to shield her from the two or three remaining hunters who seemed determined to kill them despite their comrades being devoured by the small pack of wolves.  
Mina finally located the ring and quickly made her way over to Lucy and Rebekah and placed the ring in Rebekah's hand.

Her skin no longer felt on fire but it still burned. Placing the ring on her finger, Rebekah felt a little more at ease. She felt Lucy's arms tighten around her as she and Mina helped her back to the house. They were followed by Blakeney and Charlie who were followed shortly by four gypsies.  
Looking at their faces, Lucy recognized Jasper, Dimitri, Ruby, and Serena from the gypsy camp. It would seem that one of the gypsies well kept secrets was of the existence of werewolves in their caravan. Lucy gave them a nod of silent thanks, one that was returned by Jasper.

"You two have looked after us when no one else would. You have looked after us even more than necessary and have taken care of one of our kin" explained Jasper as he ruffled Charlie's hair. "You have trusted us with your secret and we trust you with ours and will continue to look after you and aid you in any way we can to thank you for your kindness." He gave a slight bow and headed for the door followed by the others, but not before he mussed his little cousin's hair again. The other boys came down the stairs and raided the kitchen.

"Eggs and toast?" asked Tootles ask he held up a loaf of bread that had remained unharmed. The other boys scurried around, preparing the meal, as Lucy, Rebekah, Mina, and Blakeney looked on in disbelief.

* * *

**AN: Still got a bit left! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

After a quick breakfast with the boys and drinking from a few bottles of blood that had been stashed away and miraculously not broken in the battle, Rebekah and Lucy set about getting rid of the bodies while Blakeney and Mina tended to the house. The few that had roused outside had wisely taken off which left them having to deal with only the bodies in the house and the dead outside. Scattering the bodies among the twists and turns of the streets wasn't hard, but had taken some time. They then returned the carriages and got one of the drivers to take them back to Rebekah's where the two curled up in her bed until the next morning, exhausted from everything that had happened.  
Lucy woke up first and spent some time taking in Rebekah's face. Everything from the curve of her jaw to the dust of freckles. Lucy was just brushing the back of her hand gently against her cheek when Rebekah leaned further into it. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she quickly focused on Lucy and kissed her. Then there came loud voices that had Rebekah pulling back and rolling her eyes.  
"Come, we'd better get up before my brothers start killing each other. Not that I'd mind, but the house would be destroyed in the process." The two helped each other dress and made their way downstairs, but not before Rebekah cupped Lucy's cheek and kissed her again, her eyes erasing any doubt in Lucy's mind on whether her feelings were returned. They then made their way down towards the kitchen.  
"What is all the racket down here?" yelled Rebekah to be heard over Elijah, Klaus, and Kol.

"We were simply discussing the situation you've put us in with the Order of the Dragon" growled Klaus.

"The ones who aren't dead, have scattered. I doubt they'll be any threat to us " replied Rebekah with a waive of her hand.

"Um, Lady Jayne invited me to her home once. Since she was a member of the Order, she may have some things that are of some use to you" spoke Lucy from behind Rebekah. Klaus raised his eyebrows and gave her an appraising glance.

"You may be some use to us yet" he mumbled to himself, but not softly enough that he wasn't overheard. Kol approached Lucy from the side and was reaching for her hair when Rebekah sent him sailing back into the butcher's table. Kol looked ready to charge at her when Elijah's hand came down on his shoulder. The look in Elijah's eye said that Rebekah would be the least of his problems if he persisted.

"Regardless of whether or not she can help you with your plans, no harm will come to Lucy" stated Rebekah with a glared at Klaus.

"Who's Lucy?" asked Kol. Rebekah rolled her eyes and held her head, mumbling about the idiocy of her brothers.

"Lucy would be the young lady standing behind Rebekah. I believe they are also romantically involved as well" Elijah turned towards Lucy and Rebekah,"please correct me if I have misread the situation or overstepped." Lucy shook her head as she could feel heat rising in her cheeks. Rebekah sighed.

"No, you have not misread anything. And in dealing with anyone else, I would say you've overstepped but it's probably the only way to get it through the thick skulls of these two." Elijah squeezed Kol's shoulder to forestall a rude comment and Klaus merely raised his eyebrows and tilted his head in a manner that said it could matter less to him.

"The address, if you please?" asked Klaus with a hint of impatience. Lucy wrote it down for him and he dragged Kol with him out the door. He knew it never seemed like he cared about his sister's happiness, but he did and he figured the least he could do was keep Kol away from them.

* * *

Lucy went to open the store while Rebekah went to the hospital to pay Mina a visit. She found Mina collecting the sheets from some recently unoccupied beds, but she turned at the sound of Rebekah entering.  
"Mina, I wanted to thank you for helping us yesterday."  
"Of course, the boys are precious and Lucy means a lot to me."

"You also seem to have taken a particular shine to Blakeney." Mina felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she nodded, keeping her gaze on her feet.

"He...surprised me. I feel more for him than I ever did for Jonathan the entire time I've known him, much less when we were engaged. He does things out of kindness and without thought. He moved in with the boys because they needed him. He went after them and against Alexander for them" said Mina, her voice showing her amazement.

"According to him, you faced Alexander yourself on his behalf" commented Rebekah as she took a seat on one of the beds, Mina followed and sat next to her.

"Yes but he wouldn't have hurt me, he loved me too much. And I didn't have a sword or knife like Will."

"I don't doubt his love for you, but he had been taken by his madness and might very well have killed you. Once he realized what he'd done, he would have only spun more out of control. It took courage to face him, don't make light of it. As for words, they can be just as cutting as any blade."

"Ah, before you continue... You do know that Lucy is my dearest friend? I am here studying to become a doctor, but should you hurt her in any way, I will take my scalpel to you. It won't kill you, but I will see to it that you experience a considerable amount of pain." Rebekah nodded, admiring the protectiveness she had for her friend, but there was still one matter to clear up.

"I understand. So long as _you_ remember that should you treat Lucy as heartlessly as you did before, I will make you experience the term literally. I will not have her be the morose and broken girl I first met." Mina looked ashamed, but nodded her agreement. "Now, as you said, you are to be a doctor. The boys like and trust you, and that was before you fought for them."

"I'd be more than happy to continue as their doctor" interjected Mina.

"That would be lovely but not always possible. There will be times you are not available, another patient or in surgery. The boys trust _you_. They will wait to see _you_ and only you. Which wouldn't do at all if they came in with something like a broken arm. So, if you could perhaps introduce them to another doctor and perhaps a nurse as well? Just in case?" Mina quickly saw the problem and ran through possible candidates in her mind.

"Of course."

"I also wanted to thank you for...saving me yesterday. You could have let me burn to ash." Mina was shaking her head before Rebekah finished her sentence.

"You mean far too much to Lucy. And...you're not the person I once thought you were. Despite all outward appearances, you do care about people, and very much so. You can deny it all you like, but you wouldn't have taken such great care with Lucy or the boys and Will if you didn't."

"There are a select few whose company I enjoy, yourself included, but most people I simply find intolerable." Mina couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Lucy had finished a trade with some of the gypsies earlier and was showing Mina some of the beautiful and detailed new scarves they'd gotten when Jonathan came into the store. At the sound of the door chime, Lucy had immediately turned to greet the new customer, but upon seeing it was Jonathan the light left her eyes.

"Jonathan. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Why would I need your help?" asked a genuinely perplexed Jonathan.

"Because this is _my_ store. I own it and one would assume that by coming here you were interested in buying something" explained Lucy, curtly. Jonathan was about to reply when he caught sight of Mina.

"Mina! What happened to your face? It's bruised and there's a cut beneath your eye! I bet it's because of that seaman you were consorting with. I told you Mina, stay away from him. Nothing good can come from him." Mina jerked out of Jonathan's grip and slapped him. Jonathan held a hand to his cheek while he stared at her, stunned.

"How _dare_ you presume to tell me who I can and cannot associate with! You are not my father, but even if you were, I still would not heed your advice. I have not been _consorting_ with anyone. However, I _have_ been getting to know William and he is a very kind and decent man. Yes, there are injuries to my face, but they are nothing compared to the injuries William sustained while he was protecting me and others. If you can't keep from telling me how to live my life every time you see me, then perhaps it's best we go our separate ways." Mina couldn't believe his audacity! She was done with people who loved her proclaiming they knew what was best for her. It had driven the last man mad, and if Jonathan persisted, it might drive her mad enough to kill him.  
The door chimed again and Blakeney came in the door, a yellow daffodil in between his fingers.

"I came across it on my walk back from lunch" explained Blakeney as he handed it to Mina.

"Mina doesn't care for daffodils, she prefers poppies" interjected Jonathan haughtily as he reached for the flower. If there was one thing he knew it was definitely Mina's favorite flower.

Mina kept it from his grasp.

"Actually, poppies tend to make me feel like I have hay fever. I do enjoy daffodils though, thank you Will." Blakeney smiled and gave her a nod as he headed for the back to start inventory.

Lucy had watched everything from behind the front counter. Although she was no longer competing for Mina's affections, she was pleased that Jonathan was still losing. Spectacularly so, it would seem. Although, now that she thought about it, since she was no longer interested in Mina, she could see no one better suited for her dear friend than Will. He was a rarity, to be sure.

* * *

Blakeney had walked Mina home and Rebekah and Lucy were making their way home when they ran into Renfield buying an evening paper from Nibbs.

"Mr. Renfield. Glad to see you looking well" said Rebekah as she approached the man.

"I thought it best for me to leave for a while. I had no desire to be a party to Mr. Grayson's continued madness" replied Renfield as he inclined his head.

"What will you do now?" asked Lucy. While he did help Mr. Grayson, he did seem to be a kind man.

"There will always be men who search for things that cannot be easily found. Although, I have taken a liking to London as of late. The sudden absence of my former employer and the Order make it a much more pleasant experience."

"For all, I'm sure. I wish you well Mr. Renfield" said Rebekah as she looped her arm through Lucy's.

"A sentiment I do not take lightly, for I feel you don't offer it to many" commented Renfield as he bowed his head again and started to leave, but not before Rebekah graced him with a genuinely kind smile.

* * *

Once they finally made it home, they found a large wooden chest sitting on the table in the foyer with a note on top that read: _As you requested_ in Kol's handwriting. Lucy carefully opened the lid to see the contents inside, only to then wish she hadn't.

"Well, we can now be absolutely certain that Grayson is dead. Or is simply wandering the streets headless" remarked Lucy as she lowered the lid.

"Careful, you might inspire a Penny Dreadful with a thought like that or, at the rate they're going, a full story" teased Rebekah as she made her way upstairs.

* * *

When Lucy reached the store the next morning, all seven boys were sitting outside the shop. Blakeney was at the docks, this time being accompanied by Rebekah.

"We were thinking" started Charlie, the leader and usual spokesman of the group "about something Miss Rebekah said. She said we couldn't um...remain...uh...ignorant of the world. And she mentioned something about lectures?" The other boys were looking at her with a mixture of eagerness and nervousness.

"Well, Rebekah had mentioned a Helena Wells who lectures at the University regularly. Miss Wells also knows of a few other professors who won't mind your presence."

"Yeah, but they're classes for...smart people. People who take exams and write papers" said Fox as he fiddled with his hat.

"People like Mina? She's studying to be a doctor and is at the top of her class" Lucy countered. "Blakeney can probably teach you about geography and even a bit of navigation and astronomy. As for the lectures, we don't expect you to teach a class, but you all are smart enough to learn something. You all can read and write and have math skills, we just want you to be prepared for whatever it is you decide to do with your lives." The boys seemed to consider this for a moment before unanimously agreeing to the arrangement.

* * *

Blakeney came back to the store later, lost in thought. Lucy was willing to leave him to his thoughts, up until she realized that he'd been standing and staring at the same spot for some time. She was about to say something when he turned to her.

"Lucy, I trust your judgement and you are Mina's closest friend. I know that she recently broke off her engagement not too long ago. Would she think me insensitive if I were to ask her to dinner?" The shy yet hopeful look on his face was one of the many reasons she loved him so. It wasn't the first time he'd come to her for advice or help. He'd come before enlisting in the Royal Navy, wanting to be sure he wasn't doing something foolish. He'd come to her when he'd gotten back and asked for her help in adjusting all his clothes to his arm's shorter length.

"I'm sure she'd be delighted Willy. If it counts for anything, you have my vote. That's certainly more than Jonathan ever had, and don't let him get to you. If he becomes too much of an annoyance-."

"_Lucy_..." warned Blakeney.

"What? I didn't mean kill him! _God!_ As if I ever wanted any part of him in me again-."

"_More than I needed to know!_" cried Blakeney as he tried to rub the mental image from his eyes with his sleeve.

"-I only meant that I'd stuff him in a crate and ship him somewhere!" finished Lucy.

"Thank you for the offer, but now I am also scarred for life" stated Blakeney as he smirked at Lucy.

Rebekah had watched the entire interaction from the doorway. She could see the sibling like connection between the two and longed for that connection with at least one of her siblings. The closest she had to it was Elijah, but Klaus had been crushing her happiness for years and Elijah had done nothing to stop him.

But if she thought about it, she supposed that wasn't true anymore. She considered Lucy to be sort of a part of her family now. A part that had nothing to do with her brothers. But with Lucy came Blakeney, Mina, and the boys. It seemed that with Lucy she had found not only love, but a new family as well.

* * *

**AN: The End!**  
**Unless someone can come up with an idea for a sequel or something else to add, that's it! (Couldn't help the references! Cookies if you spot them!) Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
